Al crecer
by o0Paper-Planes0o
Summary: Han pasado 5 años ya. Aquellos días se desvanecen en mi mente, a veces llego a pensar que solo fueron sueños, que todo lo que viví fue un sueño increíble. Ya no soy una niña, ya no soy una joven, ya no soy una Titan. ¿Alguna vez lo fui?
1. Chapter 1

Pues esto se me ocurrio escribirlo mientras lavaba los platos en mi casa despues de desayunar jaja, pero gracia spor entrar, espero lo disfrutes, luego subire los demas capitulos!

Alguna duda, preguntala xD.

* * *

_**6 de Mayo**_

_**Han pasado 5 años**__** ya. Aquellos días se desvanecen en mi mente, a veces llego a pensar que solo fueron sueños, que todo lo que viví fue un sueño increíble.**_

_**Ya no soy una niña, ya no soy una joven, ya no soy una Titan. ¿Alguna vez lo fui? **_

_**Sus rostros son como una imagen en el agua. Al principio eran claras, pero ahora son borrosas y sin claridad. He olvidado el tono de sus voces, la calma de sus ojos, su presencia…**_

Cerré el pequeño librillo azul. Soltando un suspiro de melancolía me levante y camine a la mesita a un lado de mi cama desordenada. Mire una vez más el libro que guardaba mis secretos y recuerdos.

- Ojala hubiera tenido uno de estos en aquellos días… - me dije guardando el libro en el cajón junto al bolígrafo.

Me senté en la cama dura y fría. El brillante reloj macaba insistente la hora. Faltan 23 minutos para mi hora de trabajo. Me levante con esfuerzos y camine a mi pequeño y desgastado armario.

Mi cuarto era pequeño, era el único con renta posible de pagar. A un lado de la puerta "principal" estaba el pequeño escritorio de madera oscura, libros amontonados en ella, papeles y papeles haciéndoles compañía. Y la pequeña silla de plástico blanco observando todo en frente. A unos 5 pasos de allí se encontraba mi cama siempre desecha conformada por el colchón y un edredón grande para el invierno. Mi mas decente abrigo, enrollado, formaba la almohada con la que compartía mis penas y angustias, y de vez en cuando…mis lagrimas. A un lado de esta estaba la ya mencionada mesita de noche con solo una lámpara y un reloj. El cajón de ésta solo tenía mi diario, un bolígrafo y varias monedas de diferentes tamaños. A un lado de encontraba el armario con aproximadamente 5 prendas para combinar. La puerta al baño era inexistente, era tan solo una cortina roída y malgastada. Para que describir el baño, con esto les bastaba a las personas para saber en las deplorables condiciones en las que me encontraba.

Saque la falda color salmón al igual que la camisa que hacia conjunto con ésta. Los zapatos negros y los calcetines reposaban en la esquina de mi cama.

Después de ponerme mi uniforme, amarré mi cabello maltratado en una coleta alta. Mire mi rostro cansado y sin vida en el espejo roto por la parte de arriba.

¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? ¿Qué nos sucedió?

Eran las preguntas que me hacia noche tras noche. Solté aire cálido por mis labios secos mientras giraba y tomaba mi pequeño morral gris. Abrí la puerta oscura y salí cerrando mi cuarto con llave. Había tomado precauciones después del primer robo cometido a mi cuarto.

Agité mi mano sin energía a la diminuta anciana sentada al final del pasillo mirando a la nada.

- ¿Como estas, pequeña? – su voz ronca y cálida me hacia sonreír un poco.

Me agaché a su lado mirando sus ojos grandes y desgastados. Su cabello lleno de nieve escaseaba pero ella seguía luciendo hermosa. Puse mi mano sobre su arrugada extremidad que descansaba en el brazo de la mecedora. Ella sonrió.

- Estoy bien, ¿y usted señora Miya? – ablande mi voz mientras ella asentía y comenzaba a relatarme su noche en soledad. Su esposo había muerto apenas 5 meses y ella permanecía de luto.

- Le prometo esta noche traerle la sopa que tanto le encanta, caliente y humeante. – declaré levantándome. Un brillo en sus ojos me miro mientras sus labios pálidos se curvaban formando una sonrisa.

Besé su frente y bajé las escaleras suspirando. Mientras mis pies seguían el mismo camino de diario, mis manos sacaban del morral unos billetes arrugados.

Me detuve frente a la parada del autobús. Este se detuvo frente a mí. La puerta se abrió chillando y yo subí sonriéndole al conductor. Deposite en su mano los billetes, para luego caminar por el pasillito hasta un asiento disponible tras una joven con un bebé en manos.

Me acomodé junto a la ventana y me recargué dejando mi espalda descansar. Miré al bebé sonriente saludarme con los ojos grandes y azules. Mordí mi lengua al recordar aquel tono de ojos, las lágrimas se apresuraron a mis ojos por lo tanto apreté los puños.

Alejé la vista de sus ojos hacia la ventana empañada por el frio. Frote mis manos en mis brazos desnudos tratando de darme calor y distraerme de mi recuerdo.

Recargué mi cabeza en el vidrio y suspire soltando mi lengua. Su rostro se desvaneció como siempre.

Me levanté al ver mi parada acercarse. Apreté el diminuto botón rojo y un sonido agudo alerto al conductor que quería bajar. El autobús se detuvo con lentitud, bajé con un simpático salto al pavimento. Retomé mis pasos hacia el restaurante. Levanté la mirada al cielo oscuro. Era tarde ya, era hora de cenar.

Entre por la puerta trasera, abrí mi casillero y guarde mi morral, saqué mi delantal. Amarré los listones blancos en mi espalda. Cerré de un portazo mi casillero y salí a la puerta de la cocina.

Salude con la mano al chef que se apresuraba a preparar las cosas antes de que abriéramos.

- ¡Kori, llegaste a tiempo! – me saludo mi compañera, le sonreí.

- Gracias si es un cumplido Marlett – dije con una risilla sin gracia.

Ella rodo los ojos y giró para seguir limpiando la mesa roja con blanco. Me acerqué a la puerta de vidrio, mire a través de esta, la gente paseaba y hablaba animadamente por el estacionamiento.

Giré el letrero indicando que ahora estábamos abiertos, luego me puse en la barra a esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues esperaba mas comentarios pero bueno, al menos es uno ^^. Gracias chica. Aqui otro capitulo.

* * *

_**17 de Mayo**_

_**La rutina diaria que se ha adherido a mi vida parece querer seguir su rumbo. Pasan los días y siento que repito el día de ayer. Mi vida se ha vuelto algo sin sentido. Anoche mi alma revivió. Aquel objeto tras el ventanal junto a la calle llamo mi atención y no la soltó hasta que vi mi camión desaparecer. No estoy segura por que me intereso tanto aquel curioso objeto, y sabia que nunca sabría exactamente el por que. O eso creía…**_

El autobús se detuvo con aquel singular chillido que resonaba en mis oídos. Bajé los escalones y observe mi hogar.

Después de mi típico recorrido eché un vistazo alpaquete en mis manos, estaba caliente, pero no lo suficiente para quemarme las palmas. Subí las escaleras en espiral para luego quedar frente a una puerta desgastada.

La abrí con facilidad y entre al cuarto cálido. Los pequeños ventiladores giraban una y otra vez tratando de darle frescura alcuarto húmedo.

Busque con la mirada a la pequeña anciana y la encontré frente altelevisor en su sillón preferido, sus ojos perdidos y ojerosos.

Me acerque a la diminuta cocina y saque un plato hondo de las repisas. Vacié el líquido del paquete alplato y luego puse una cuchara.

Me acerque a la anciana y me agaché a su lado. Ella desvió la mirada de la pantalla para verme a mí. Cuando vio el plato en mis manos sonrió.

- Aquí esta su sopa Miya – le susurré con cariño mientras ella extendía sus largas y arrugadas manos hacia mi con un brillo de impaciencia en sus ojos.

- Dios te bendiga hija mía – repitió como cada día por la noche. Yo solo le regalé mi habitual sonrisa.  
Me levanté y me encamine a la puerta, antes de abrirla miré a la anciana que comía su sopa con entusiasmo y alegría.

_"Almenos alguien aquí es feliz con algo tan pequeño"_ pensé al salir.

Miré mi puerta y mi corazón comenzó a latir con tristeza.

Me recosté en mi cama y sentí mi columna quejarse. Giré y subí mis piernas abrazándolas, quedando en posición fetal.

Dejé que mis ojos se llenaran de gotas saladas mientras recordaba mí aburrido día y lo comparaba con aquellos días anteriores.

Pero recordé aquel objeto tras el cristal y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.  
¿Por qué ese objeto me ponía así?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro día, otra rutina, pero esta vez, tenía prisa, quería salir del restaurante para verlo, para admirarlo, para sentirme viva nuevamente.

Al empujar la puerta de atrás escuche un golpe seco y la puerta regreso a mí golpeando mi frente. Abrí la puerta con más cuidado frotando mi frente.  
Observe el suelo, una silueta me miraba desde allí.

- Discúlpame, ¡¿estas bien? – dije inmediatamente acercándome a aquella persona.  
Su mano se levanto y me hizo una seña de que no me acercara. Pero siguió mirándome.

Me quedé quieta sin saber realmente que hacer, simplemente seguí mirando.  
Aquel sujeto se levantó me hecho otro vistazo y pude ver su sonrisa formarse en la oscuridad. Luego dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Yo me quede allí, atónita, confundida. ¿Acaso me conocía aquella persona?  
Después, me encamine a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews! Pocos pero con razon, tendre paciencia xD.

Aqui la siguiente parte!

* * *

_**20 de mayo.**_

_**Después**__** de ese día, nada fuera de lo común sucedió. A excepción de un sueño extraño que tuve mientras trataba de recobrar mis energías antes de trabajar.**_

_**En él, aquella silueta corría por las calles y se detenía en una puerta de hierro oxidado. La empujaba haciendo que ésta diera un grito espantoso, debido a su peso. Después de entrar al oscuro lugar, la cerró. Se acerco con temor a otra silueta de pie, ésta otra miraba a la nada, era mas alto que la primera silueta, y tenia las manos tras su espalda.**_

_**- La hemos encontrado amo – decía la primera silueta.**_

_**- Perfecto – contesto sin mirar hacia atrás. **_

_**Después de aquello, desperté. No estaba segura por que **__** había tenido aquel sueño tan corto y extraño, pero como todo sueño, lo enterré en lo más profundo de mi memoria y continué con mi rutina.**_

_**He estado evitando aquel objeto tras el cristal, ¿Por qué? Te preguntaras. La razón es ridícula e infantil, pero el simple hecho de caminar a un lado de él todos los días aumentaba mi tentación de entrar al lugar y probar. Y eso era algo que no me podía permitir.**_

Miré como mis pies iban uno delante del otro. Había una canción atorada en mi mente que había escuchado en el autobús camino a casa.

Como siempre había visitado a Miya, solo que ahora le había traído su postre favorito, un flan. Mientras ella disfrutaba con singular alegría su postre, me relataba como solía preparar flan para su esposo, como ambos se sentaban en sus sillas y veían el televisor mientras disfrutaban de la suave textura del flan en sus bocas.

Levanté la mirada a mi puerta al final del corredor, pero me detuve al ver que mi puerta estaba abierta. Mis músculos se tensaron y mi mente se paralizo.

Cuando reaccioné, trote a mi puerta, la empuje y entré. Sentí como la sangre se me iba del rostro y mi corazón caia de su lugar a mis pies.

Las piernas me fallaron y me tuve que detener con el marco de la puerta.

Mi pequeña habitación estaba desordenada, el cajón estaba abierto y solo estaba mi diario presente, mis monedas ya no estaban.

Caminé con dificultad a mi armario, busque con la mano la pequeña caja al fondo donde guardaba mi dinero.

Vacía…

Los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas, me senté en la cama y con frustración sostuve mi rostro como si éste se fuera a caer.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¡Solía ser la princesa de un mundo exterior! ¿Por qué siempre me pasaba esto a mí?

Esa noche lloré como nunca, había estado trabajando tanto y ahorrado para poder comprarme algo mejor, para poder irme de allí, para comprar aquel objeto tras la ventana. Pero era obvio que mis sueños habían quedado en el pasado con mis amigos, con los Jóvenes Titanes.

Ya nada seria igual, ya nada seria tan fácil como decir "No hay comida, ¡vayamos por pizza!"

Esa noche pensé en ellos, me pregunté si sus vidas serian tan miserables como la mía, si ellos tendrían dinero para comer. Si ellos tendrían una casa, ¿tendrían lo necesario para vivir bien?

Esa noche no pude dormir con tranquilidad, demasiadas preocupaciones rondaban por mi mente. ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que crecer dolía tanto? Extrañaba a mi padre, extrañaba a mi pueblo, a mi mundo, mi aire. Extrañaba la frialdad de Raven, extrañaba las bromas de Chico Bestia, extrañaba las quejas de Cyborg, extrañaba…aunque me doliera admitirlo, extrañaba a Robin.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

_- Robin, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – mi voz se quebró mientras retrocedía ._

_- Perdóname Star, pero tienes que irte – imploró él, su mirada era fría y seria._

_- Pero Robin…- intenté_

_- Vete – repitió _

_- No Robin – repliqué, lágrimas corriendo libres por mis mejillas._

_- Vete Starfire – repitió apretando los puños._

_- ¿Por que? – lo cuestioné con valor. _

_Giró y me fulmino con la mirada._

_- ¡Por que no quiero volver a verte jamás! ¡Vete Starfire! ¡Vete y no vuelvas JAMAS! – gritó furioso._

Abrí los ojos dejando un grito agudo salir de mi garganta. Enfoqué mi mirada en mi habitación oscura. La puerta chocaba contra la pared a causa del aire. Cuando rompieron la puerta aquellos ladrones ocasionaron que el seguro no funcionara y por esto, la puerta no cerraba bien.

Me levanté echándole una ojeada al reloj. "3:43 am". Me acerqué con un suspiro a la puerta.

Escuché algo afuera por lo que salí curiosa. Me recargué en el barandal abrigándome con los brazos. Era una madrugada fría, aun recuerdo los escalofríos que corrían en mi espalda, recuerdo como mi cabello bailaba al ritmo del viento. Pero sobre todo recuerdo, al entrar al cuarto, con tan solo la luz de la luna, pude distinguir, a un lado de mi cama la silueta de una joven.

Mi corazón se acelero y no sabía bien que hacer. ¿Correr? ¿Gritar? ¿Enfrentarla?

Recordé mis días de titán, y aquel destello verde que solía brotar de mis manos pasó por mi mente. Pero no recordaba como usar mis poderes, con 5 años de emociones depresivas deje de intentar.

Tragué saliva y me dispuse a girar para huir, pero tras de mi estaba aquella silueta de mi sueño, alta, con las manos tras su espalda.

¿Estaba soñando acaso?

- Hola Starfire – murmuró la silueta tras de mí. Su voz era un tanto familiar, pero no me moleste en recordarla, estaba muy ocupada pensando que nadie me llamaba Starfire desde que mis años de titán terminaron.

Como instinto, retrocedí, pero en cuestión de segundos, la silueta femenina se colocó tras de mi, evitándome el paso.

- ¿Quien eres? – murmuré con un tono asustado en mi voz.

- Soy quien te salvara de la miseria – murmuró la silueta alta.

Era irónico y estaba dispuesta a decirle que como podía salvarme de algo que estaba ocurriendo ya, ¿como salvarme de algo en lo que había vivido 5 años ya? Pero algo corto mis palabras e hizo que mi voz soltara un chillido ahogado por mis manos.

La silueta deslizo su mano por la pared en busca de la luz, cuando el cuarto se iluminó, enfoqué mi mirada en la silueta alta, mire sus ojos y fue allí donde di por entendido que era un sueño… ¿cierto?


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los comentarios! Aqui dejo otro capitulo! Espero sea de su agrado! ^^

* * *

_**22 de Mayo**_

_**Todo esto es tan extraño. No estoy segura del por que acepte ir con él, o tal vez sabía que no tenia opción, cuando él quería algo, lo obtenía.**_

_**Dos días han pasado desde que abandone mi hogar, él me obligo a empacar las pocas cosas que me quedaban pues me dijo que jamás volvería.**_

_**Fue un dolor terrible en el pecho cuando pasamos frente a la puerta de la señora Miya, miles de preguntas cruzaron por mi mente en esos momentos.**_

_**¿La volvería a ver? ¿Se preguntaría donde estaba? ¿Se preguntaría por que no la fui a visitar aquella mañana? ¿Se preocuparía por mí? ¿Pensaría que la abandone? **_

_**Mi rutina ha cambiado, y seguirá cambiando…y lo sé.**_

Frote mis manos contra mis brazos tratando de tomar calor. Mire a la ventana empañada por el frio de la madrugada. Partí de mi hogar hace dos días, y seguía sin saber mi destino.

Gire mi rostro para ver a la chica junto a mí. Su cabello estaba oculto por una capucha, sus ojos estaban cerrados, se notaba el cansancio en su rostro, su piel tenía un tono pálido, pero no era quien para juzgar, podía apostar que mi piel estaba igual. Movía sus labios, como hablando, pero podía estar segura de que estaba dormida. Él había decidido irse por otro medio, y nos mando a ella y a mí por camión.

Metí mi diario en mi morral usado, luego recosté mi frente en la ventana. Apenas podía ver los arboles pasar junto a nosotras. No sabía a donde me llevaba, no sabía que seria de mí, y por alguna razón, me dejo de interesar la respuesta.

Mi estomago se retorció, exigiéndome por algún alimento, por lo que saque de mi pequeña mochila una manzana que había guardado antes de irnos, al agacharme, la chica a mi lado se despertó bruscamente y toco su estomago.

Dos días en el camión, era normal que ambas estuviéramos hambrientas. Por lo que saque ambas manzanas y puse una en sus manos. Ella me miro y sonrió y con suma rapidez le dio una animada mordida a la manzana que ante este acto dejo un poco de jugo escurrir por su barbilla.

Imite su acción con más lentitud disfrutando de mi único alimento. No sabia cuando llegaríamos, y estaba segura de que no nos darían nada de comer en el camión.

Mire de reojo a la chica a mi lado con el cabello oculto, ella siguió comiendo con sus ojos brillando de alegría, aquel brillo me recordó a la señora Miya, suspire y cerré los ojos.

-.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.-

El camión se detuvo cuando llegamos a la estación y la voz del conductor anunciando nuestra llegada me despertó.

Vi como la chica se levantaba inmediatamente y tomaba su mochila, se giro para mirarme, entendí el mensaje y tome mi propia mochila levantándome.

Mis piernas fallaron un poco pues habíamos estado mucho tiempo sentadas, pero se sentía bien la sangre correr al fin por mis extremidades.

Bajamos del camión agradeciéndole al conductor con una sonrisa. Al bajar, él nos esperaba en las sombras.

Nos acercamos con cautela. Encontré sus ojos, pero no dije nada.

- Vamos – ordeno y amabas lo seguimos.

-.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.-

Seria difícil acostumbrarse a este lugar, era oscuro y se sentía la humedad en el aire. Me recosté en la cama, al menos esta era más cómoda que la que deje atrás.

- Ordené mis pertenecías por el cuarto, _"tu cuarto"_ dijo él…mi cuarto.

- Starfire, ven – ordeno, por lo que salí del cuarto hacia otro lugar oscuro.

- ¿Si amo? – la palabra amo dejo un toque amargo en mi boca.

- A trabajar – ordeno, yo…suspire.

-.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.-

El atuendo era ridículo e incomodo, pero no podía hacer más que obedecer.

Observe una vez más a los guardias en el suelo, inertes.

- ¡Vamos! – ordenó la chica dejando en el suelo a otro guardia.

Asentí y la seguí dentro de la bóveda. Ella estallo en risas comenzando a meter el dinero en el costal. Roce los billetes con mis dedos, sabia que esto no era correcto, pero ¿que en mi vida lo era ahora?

Metí los billetes en mi propio saco tragándome en lo mas profundo de mi ser el remordimiento. La alarma resonó en mis oídos y ambas salimos disparadas de allí.

Mas guardias se amontonaron frente a nosotras y ella inmediatamente comenzó a combatirlos, pero cuando ellos se acercaron a mi me quede paralizada recordando que hacia ya tiempo no usaba mis poderes, era inútil.

La chica me reprocho con la mirada mientras me quitaba a los guardias de encima, claro que ella si tenía control total sobre sus poderes, pues podía asegurar que jamás los dejo de usar como yo.

- ¡Starfire! ¡¿Que sucede? – escuche en mi oído a mi "amo".

- ¡Mis poderes no funcionan! – respondí esquivando a un guardia, menos mal mis reflejos seguían activos.

Escuche gruñidos y maldiciones de parte de él. Claro que mi noticia no le agrado, pero por supuesto, y sabia que me las cobraría cuando regresara a la guardia.

Golpee con el costal lleno a un guardia tumbándolo, luego escuche un gemido de exclamación por parte de mi compañera.

- ¿Que sucede? – vi a los guardias nuevamente en el suelo, pero no entendí por que tenia aquella expresión.

- ¡Ya vienen! – gritó

- ¡Salgan de allí ahora! – ordenó él en el comunicador.

Jinx giró abriendo una puerta con su magia y ambas corrimos por allí.

Escuche pasos tras de nosotras, siguiendo nuestro rastro, por lo que aumente mi velocidad, al igual que Jinx.

Al llegar a la puerta de salida, los pasos estaban mas cerca, me abalance sobre la puerta, pero rebote sin esperanza al ver que estaba cerrada.

Mire a Jinx, y ella respondió mi mirada.

- Jinx, sácala de allí – ordenó Slade.

Jinx me miro con rabia, aparentemente la intención de Slade de salvarme a mí más que a ella no le agrado del todo.

Me empujo a la oscuridad y me lanzo los costales, me quede allí "escondida" mientras ella giraba a enfrentar al enemigo.

- Nos encontramos de nuevo - murmuró ella a la silueta que se acercaba a ella con lentitud.

- No tienes escapatoria Jinx, ríndete y ahórrame la pelea – murmuró una voz masculina.

Tapé mi boca con mi mano para no dejar aquel jadeo de sorpresa escapar. Esa voz…

Salió de la oscuridad para mostrar a mi ex-líder. Robin…


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los reviews! Perdonen la tardanza pero no tenia mucho tiempo, pero aqui dejo otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado! ^^

* * *

_**24 de mayo**_

_**Ese día, en el banco mi corazón revivió y volvió a latir. Al ver a Robin tan cerca después de 5 años. Su cabello era solo un poco mas largo, oscuro como siempre, su antifaz era diferente, completo. Me recordaba mucho a "Nightwing", el Robin del futuro, pero mas joven. Se veía tan vivo, tan real, tan alcanzable pero a la vez inalcanzable.**_

_**Desde ese día no he visto a Jinx, Slade se las arreglo para sacarme de allí cuando Jinx ya no podía mas. Pero a ella no la salvo.**_

"_**Así es esto Starfire, así es la vida", me dijo él cuando trate de volver por Jinx, aunque sabia que iba a ser inútil.**_

Metí ambas manos en mi nuevo abrigo rojizo. Levante mi mirada al cielo oscuro. Era de madrugada y el frio invadía la calle por la cual caminaba. Apenas se escucha ruido alguno, todos dormían tranquilamente en sus casas, pero yo no.

Doble la esquina hacia la pequeña tienda y abrí la puerta de cristal empujándola levemente. Me acerqué al mostrador y levante la mirada al joven que me miraba con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban curiosidad. Curiosidad seguramente de por que tenia el labio abierto y la mejilla hinchada, regalos de parte de Slade, mi amo, tras la escapatoria.

Puse un par de dólares en el mostrador manchado y sin siquiera decir palabra mire al estante con sopas instantáneas tras el joven, él solo sonrió y asintió mientras giraba y tomaba una de las sopas para prepararla.

Tenia hambre, y bastante, pero Slade, como castigo decidió no darme alimento alguno, por lo que tuve que tomar mis propias medidas y robar un poco del dinero que habíamos logrado timar Jinx y yo.

Escuche la campanilla de la puerta anunciar al nuevo cliente, mire de reojo al grupo de jóvenes entrar, tome la capucha de mi abrigo y cubrí mi cabello bajando el rostro para que no me miraran.

Estaba de vuelta en Jump City, no sabia si alguien me reconociera y no tenía intenciones de escuchar "¡Miren! ¡Es la chica Titán!", por lo que hacia lo imposible para que nadie notara mi presencia.

Solté un suspiro y mire mis pies mientras esperaba por mi sopa, pero un par de piecitos llamo mi atención a un lado mío, me gire viendo a una diminuta niña a mi lado con dos coletas güeras saliendo por detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos eran color verde claro con algo de amarillo, se veía la inocencia en su mirada.

Metió el caramelo a su boca mirándome con insistencia. Yo solo ladee la cabeza curiosa. Ella sonrió y extendió su manita a su madre, halo de su manga y la señora se agacho mientras la pequeña secreteaba a su oído. La señora se levanto y me miro, luego saco de su bolso caro una tarjeta y la puso frente a mí sobre el mostrador. Seguido puso encima de ella dólares lisos, me miro y me sonrió.

No estaba segura si mi aspecto era tan deplorable como para que se compadecieran de mi como si fuera solo una vaga mas muerta de hambre por las calles en busca de un poco de dinero.

Cuando ambas se adentraron mas a la tienda, tome la tarjeta y metí los dólares a mis bolsillos.

Leí en la tarjeta el nombre de un restaurante, arquee una ceja y leí bajo del nombre el numero telefónico, la dirección y los horarios.

Busque con la mirada a la niña y a su madre, pero ya no podía verlas entre tanto estante y productos.

Tome mi sopa instantánea sonriéndole al joven, tome el tenedor de plástico que me ofreció y salí a las pequeñas mesas de la tiendita. Me senté y comencé a comer la sopa sintiendo como quemaba mi lengua un poco, pero no importaba, tenia hambre, y tenia que apresurarme antes de que Slade notara mi ausencia.

Cuando el envase de unicel quedo vacio, me levante y lo deposite en el bote a un lado, luego me encamine a la guardia limpiando mis labios con el dorso de mi mano.

Saque de mi bolsillo la tarjeta y leí los horarios. Abrían temprano, mire el reloj colgado fuera de una tienda de flores y luego a la dirección escrita en el papel.

Era cerca de aquí. Me encamine a la dirección indicada, sorprendida de que aun podía recordar el nombre de algunas calles de esa ciudad.

Mire el restaurante gigantesco frente a mi, parecía muy lujoso y costoso, saque los billetes, me habían dado mas de lo que pensaba.

Sus puertas dobles invitaban a entrar, tenia abundantes ventanas en el segundo piso y la pintura parecía reciente.

Me acerque y empuje la puerta con sigilo, entre tratando de que no me notaran. Parecía que acababan de abrir ya que no había ningún cliente, solo los meseros apurados que corrían ordenando las numerosas mesas de madera fina y lisa esparcidas por todo el lugar.

Unas escaleras en espiral daban acceso al segundo piso.

Podía escuchar el sonido de los platos frágiles chocar unos con otros en la cocina cerca de mí.

Me adentre mas agachándome para no ser vista. Al fondo a mi izquierda, había una barra y varios asientos. Podía deducir que allí preparaban algunos platillos a la vista de los clientes.

A un lado estaba una puerta metálica con un vidrio redondo en el centro. Suponía daba a la cocina, la puerta se abrió y un joven alto y grande salió de ella sacudiéndose las manos.

Me escondí tras una mesa mirándolo.

- Cyborg – dije en un susurro reconociendo a mi calvo amigo.

Sus partes metálicas ahora eran blancas, su rostro mostraba abundante vida y alegría.

Se postro tras la barra y comenzó a sacar varios sartenes y utensilios mientras yo me quedaba allí mirándolo, atónita.

Escuche pasos tras de mi.

- Señorita, no puede estar aquí – me sobre salte al escuchar una voz severa reprochándome, me levante y pude ver como mi viejo amigo nos observaba curioso.

Tartamudee unas palabras, o intento de palabras mirando al mesero que me miraba con una ceja arqueada. Gire mi rostro viendo a Cyborg, el cual abrió los labios por completo al reconocerme.

Di un giro en mi propio eje y salí corriendo del lugar sin dudarlo ni un momento. Si Slade se enteraba, yo estaría acabada.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Gracias por los reviews! Soy tu fan xD, aqui dejo otro capitulo espero les guste! *0*

* * *

_30 de mayo  
Los días no tienen final. Es un milagro cuando puedo cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad y recostar mi cabeza en la almohada. Ha llegado a suceder que mis ojos se cierran de cansancio, como recompensa recibo una bofetada de mi amo. Ahora me cuestiono el por que acepte ir._

__

¿Habría sido por que mi vida ya era miserable y nada podía hacerla peor? ¿Seria por que tenia el presentimiento de que me encontraría con mi viejo equipo? ¿O tal vez por que realmente pensé que él me ayudaría a salir de la pobreza? No lo niego, él me ha dado regalos y dinero, pero mi cuerpo se convirtió en algo débil y maltratado.

_Una vez, me atreví a enfrentar a mi amo y me negué a su orden, cuando intento golpearme lo detuve como pude y vulgarmente le escupí en la mascara. Él solo abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa, y yo comprendí mi error. Ese día no me pude levantar del suelo de mi habitación, respirar dolía, no llore delante de él, cuando cerró la puerta, las lágrimas salieron rápidamente y ahogue mis gritos de frustración con mi almohada entre mis dientes. ¿Que hago aquí? Alguien que me ayude, que me salve, por favor._

Respire profundamente y lancé el ultimo tijerazo a mi cabello. Baje las tijeras metálicas a la mesa y mire mi reflejo en el espejo delante de mí. Tras el ataque de furia de Slade, tras sus golpes salvajes, y tras el sujetándome por el cabello y lanzándome una y otra vez, mi cabello quedo débil y algunas partes eran cortas.

**__**Ahora era corto mi cabello, era mejor que disparejo, aunque no sabía por que me preocupaba tanto arreglarme, pues mi rostro no tenía reparación. Mi ojo morado y el otro hinchado por el llanto, mi labio partido y mi mejilla roja e hinchada. Suspire y escuche como llamaba a la puerta. Gire escondiendo las tijeras.

- Starfire, tienes una misión, ven – murmuro con suma tranquilidad sin mirarme a los ojos.

Apreté la mandíbula y asentí, él salió dejando la puerta abierta. Seguramente saldría a alguna parte, por lo que corrí a mi cajón y saque todo el dinero que había estado ahorrando para mi escape, lo escondí nuevamente bajo el tablón del suelo y lo tape con la nueva alfombra blanca. Me levante y me coloque la mascara metálica color bronce que me había dado. Esta solo cubría mi ojo derecho y parte de mi mejilla derecha, pero no completamente.

Salí a regañadientes de mi cuarto y lo cerré, camine hasta su espalda.

- Diga amo – respondí como a él le gustaba, lo menos que quería ahorita era meterme de nuevo con sus puños y su rabia.

- Necesito que vayas por Jinx – dijo mirando el gran monitor.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de mi compañera. Sacudí un poco la cabeza.  
- ¿Ji…jinx? ¿Y donde se encuentra el paradero de mi compañera amo? – pregunté examinando la mitad de su rostro, o al menos de su mascara.

Su ojo dio un giro hacia mi y sentí mi cuerpo tensarse.

- En la torre titán, esta cautiva, la interrogan, quieren saber nuestra guardia, y si realmente, tu estas conmigo. – murmuró con una voz fría y decidida.

Sentí el aire abandonar mis pulmones. ¿La Torre Titán aun existía? ¿Jinx estaba con mis compañeros?  
Slade me miro y examino mi rostro pálido. Luego lanzo una carcajada.

- No Starfire, tu equipo si se separo, pero al parecer, el hombre metálico te diviso en un lugar y le informo al resto, se reunieron en tu antiguo hogar, y ahora investigan con Jinx en custodia. – dijo Slade como si hubiera leído mi mente. Estaba segura que mi rostro mostraba suma sorpresa. ¿Los titanes me estaban buscando? ¿A…mi?

- Iras, te infiltraras a la torre, como es vieja y desgastada, los sistemas de seguridad no están completamente reparados, no se te hará tan difícil, pero te lo advierto niña, te estaré vigilando, y si uno de los titanes te encuentra, lo atacaras. – recito apuntando un dedo acusador hacia mi.

- Pero amo, no se usar mis poderes – repelé, pero el solo giro y saco de una caja unos aparatos, me miro.  
- ¿Recuerdas a Terra? – preguntó

Asentí recordando a nuestra amiga desaparecida.

- ¿Recuerdas que controlaba yo sus poderes? - su tono me lanzo un escalofrió por el cuerpo. Yo negué retrocediendo.

- No amo, por favor. – supliqué en vano.

- Oh descuida princesa, este aparato no es igual, lo único que hará será explotar tus sentimientos, provocando a tus poderes salir a superficie, y pronto recordaras como manejarlos con sabiduría. – solté un leve sollozo mientras él me tomo del brazo y comenzó a adherir el aparato a mi traje, cerré los ojos. No podía ser verdad.

- Ahora escúchame niña, si hablas con un titán, UNA sola palabra y serás castigada, será tu fin, tu objetivo es encontrar a Jinx, sacarla de allí y huir a la guardia, ¿entendido? – me miro con severidad.

Lo mire cuestionándolo con los ojos, pero el levanto la mano apunto de darme una bofetada.

- ¡Entendido amo! – cerré los ojos y aparte el rostro antes de que su mano cayera pesada en mi mejilla. Pero no lo hizo, solo ablando sus ojos y bajo la mano.

- Vete anda – dijo girando al monitor.

* * *

Sujeté una de las rocas de la pequeña isla con la gran T en medio y me impulsé fuera del agua, había llegado al fin. Levanté mi rostro para examinar mi querido hogar, algunos ventanales estaban rotos, el pasto ya no era verde, pero lo demás era como lo recordaba. No podía entrar por la puerta principal, tenia que entrar por arriba, o por un ventanal roto, mire uno de los ventanales, mi entrada, en aquel piso, recordaba aun, estaba mi cuarto, estaba el cuarto de todos. No estaba segura si estarían en casa, pero tenia que arriesgarme. Respire hondo y cerré los ojos. Tenia que concentrarme, tenía que recordar como volar.

_"Pensamientos felices Star, pensamientos felices"_ me dije mentalmente mientras relajaba mi cuerpo.  
Mi mente comenzó a viajar por mi memoria en busca de un pensamiento feliz. Sonreí al recordar cuando Galfore se convirtió en rey de mi planeta, pero apreté la mandíbula al recordar cuando mis pies tocaron la suave tierra y mis ojos recorrieron los cientos de cuerpos de mi planeta, la masacre de mi planeta, tras la guerra con otra especie extraterrestre.  
Sacudí la cabeza y me arrodillé en la tierra apartando los malos recuerdos.

Logre sonreir de nuevo recordando a la señora Miya, o cuando fuimos Raven y yo al centro comercial, o esa navidad inolvidable, o aquellos momentos a solas con Robin.

Abrí mis ojos y vi como el suelo se apartaba de mis pies. Sonreí.

- ¡Lo logre! – grité, pero me cubrí la boca inmediatamente, me dirigi al ventanal y entre en sielncio.

Eché un vistazo por los pasillos oscuros, no hacia calor, ni frio, era una perfecta temperatura, como la había exigido Raven para poder meditar. Di suaves pasos hasta llegar a la puerta con mi nombre en ella.

Pase mi palma blanca por mi nombre y abri la puerta, hice una mueca cuando la puerta chillo al abrirse.

Suspire y entre. Todo cubierto por sabanas blancas, todos los muebles, mi cama circular. Me senté en la cama cubierta y mire mi cuarto con melancolía.

- ¡Starfire, muévete no tienes todo el día! – exigió mi amo por el pequeño comunicador en mi oído.

Me levante y salí de mi cuarto, pero me metí nuevamente cuando escuche pasos.

- ¿Hay alguien allí? – dijo una voz femenina, Raven…

Regule mi respiración y vi la sombra de mi amiga posarce frente a la entrada abierta de mi cuarto.

- ¡Sal, no me obligues a usar mis poderes! – gritó, podía asegurar que estaba lista a atacarme o a obligarme a mostrar mi rostro.

- Sal pequeña, yo te ayudare – murmuró al oído mi amo.

Tome aire y di un paso a la puerta dejanodme ver por mi mejor amiga. Sus ojos oscuros y peculiares se abrieron de par en par y dejo su mandibula caer mostrando una mueca de sorpresa, bajo las manos abandonando su posición de ataque.

- Star – murmuró roncamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias! Hola de nuevo y aqui dejo otra parteee! Perdonen si es corta pero estoy corta yo de inspiracion xD.**

**Espero les guste y alguna duda o sugerencia me dicen xD. **

**Este no tiene entrada de diario por que es en el mismo dia que el capitulo anterior.**

**Espero lo disfruten! *0***

* * *

Pasó su mano cubierta por un guante largo por su cabeza quitándose la capucha oscura. Su cabellera larga cayo por sus hombros.

Su mandíbula continuaba ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, supongo que no esperaba encontrarme viva después de 5 años de terrible existencia.

Examine de pies a cabeza a mi ex compañera, a mi confidente, mi hermana de corazón, a mi mejor amiga.

Había cambiada bastante, tenía aun ese toque oscuro y misterioso, pero ahora era mucho más bella. Su cabello largo hasta los hombros y su fleco cortado en un estilo desconocido para mí. Sus cabellos del fleco cubrían parte de su frente y a veces rozaban su parpado derecho. Su piel era pálida aun, sus labios estaban decorados con un labial oscuro, le daba un buen toque a su rostro de mujer.

Su uniforme, no era el mismo obvio esta. Aun tenía su capa, solo que ahora era mas larga, y negra. Su traje no cubría sus brazos ahora, solo parte del escote y cuello. Sus manos, como ya lo mencione antes, estaban cubiertas por unos largos y finos guantes negros, sus dedos estaban libres sin prenda alguna. En medio de ellos había un diamante rojo, bellísimo.

Ahora usaba botas hasta el final de la rodilla, eran un tanto oscuras, como la capa. No lo podía negar, mi ex compañera era un buen ejemplo de la belleza femenina.

Había crecido en estatura, aunque yo seguía pasándola, pero no por mucho.

Abrí mis labios para saludar, pero recordé las palabras de mi amo y la cerré.

Hice una mueca de tristeza y lamentación mirando los ojos de mi mejor amiga que me miraba confundida y sorprendida aun.

- Ven, vamos con los demás – dijo por fin rompiendo el terrible silencio.

Al parecer estaba tan distraída que no se había fijando en mi traje, de quien pertenecía, con quien trabajaba. Pero me detuve en seco cuando ella tomo mi brazo, y me negué.

Me miro nuevamente.

- ¿Star? – cuestiono mi actitud, y sus ojos rápidamente recorrieron mi cuerpo, mi traje, luego volvió a mis ojos con cierto pánico en los suyos.

- No… - susurro sin aliento alguno.

Baje mi mirada apenada y asentí, luego escuche a mi amo balbucear algunas palabras a mi oído, pero no tuve tiempo de procesar sus palabras pues sentí que por mi cuerpo corría algo extraño. No pude evitar abrir mis labios y dejar varios gemidos de dolor abandonar mi boca.

Sentí como mis extremidades se sacudían un poco, sentía mi cuerpo temblando y sabia que Raven había retrocedido y estaba lista para lo que fuera.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo punzadas de dolor recorrer mi cabeza, cuando abrí mis ojos, me sentí mejor, me sentí mas potente. Me mire en el reflejo de sus ojos, mis ojos brillaban con aquella luz verde que provenía de mi planeta.

_"¡Mis poderes!"_ grite en mi interior.

Mire mi mano y vi como brillaba con mi antigua amiga. Mi starbolt. Mire a Raven.

- ¡Hazlo ya! – exigió Slade

Levante mi mano hacia mi amiga y ella retrocedió negando.

- No quiero pelear contigo Star – repitió una y otra vez pegándose a la pared del pasillo.

Di unos pasos hacia ella y cerré los ojos dejando mi starbolt salir de mi poder hacia mi amiga.

No escuche ningún gemido de dolor, por lo que abrí los ojos y vi como con sus poderes había bloqueado mi ataque. Me miro y negó.

- Tú lo pediste – murmuró y tras esto me lanzo dentro del cuarto con un simple movimiento de manos.

Mis poderes habían vuelto a mí apenas, después de 5 años yo los había olvidado, pero ella los había manipulado mejor y los había renovado. No estaba segura como escaparía.

Me levante del suelo y encendí mis manos nuevamente hacia ella. Lance dos starbolts esta vez, pero lo esquivo con suma facilidad. Me moví a un lado cuando vi uno de mis muebles moverse con rapidez hacia mí. Retrocedí a la ventana y espere que me siguiera.

Todo objeto en mi habitación cobro vida y se movía a nuestro alrededor, todo con un aura negra a su alrededor.

- Star, no quiero pelear – dijo una vez más.

La mire y lance un starbolt, ella lo cubrió con otro mueble.

Se siguió acercando hasta que yo no pude retroceder más.

Cuando estaba frente a mi comenzó a mover mi cama hacia mi, pero rápidamente lance un starbolt a los aros que sostenían mis cortinas empolvadas y esta cayo cubriendo a mi amiga que trato de librarse de ella.

- ¡Pelea niña! – exigió Slade

- No puedo – murmure alejándome de mi cuarto.

- Pelea o veras – amenazo

- Ayúdame – rogué, sabia que esa suplica iba también dirigida a mi amiga que pudo quitarse las cortinas y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo.

Mi cuerpo giro hacia Raven y mis manos se elevaron con rapidez hacia Raven, mis ojos brillaron como fuego verdoso y de mis manos salió un gran y potente rayo golpeando a una desorientada Raven.

Cuando mis manos se apagaron mire a Raven en el suelo inconsciente, su capa se había quemado un poco y ese olor de quemado se aspiraba en el aire.

Me acerque a ella pero Slade me reprendió, por lo que murmure palabras de lamento a ella y corrí de allí.

Baje las escaleras velozmente hasta llegar a donde Robin mantenía cautivos a los prisioneros para interrogación.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Jinx esposada a la silla con los ojos perdidos en el techo.

- ¡Jinx! – grite por lo bajo y me acerque.

- Star – murmuro cuando me acerque a ella.

Me arrodille tras de ella para quitarle las esposas. Con una pequeña starbolt las esposas cayeron con un sonido seco al suelo y sus manos quedaron libres.

- Salgamos de aquí – le dije ayudándola a levantarse.

Asintió y corrimos a la puerta. Al llegar a ella y abrirla escuchamos pasos en el pasillo de arriba por lo que ambas retrocedimos.

Pronto el pasillo se inundo por un sonido fuerte y molesto, las paredes se volvieron rojas al igual que el suelo y nuestros cuerpos.

Seguramente habían encontrado a Raven.

Pronto escuchamos pasos en las escaleras, por lo que ambas huimos al otro lado.

Al llegar a la puerta hacia más escaleras me gire para ver 3 siluetas correr hacia nosotras.

Cerré la puerta y baje a una velocidad desconocida con Jinx. Llegamos a la última puerta y la abrimos.

Salimos disparadas por el pasillo, por la cocina. Algo estaba en la estufa, y la televisión estaba encendida.

No tuve mucho tiempo de observar atentamente el lugar donde yo me solía reunir con mis amigos. Seguimos corriendo con pasos pisándonos los talones.

Llegamos a la puerta principal y mis manos nuevamente se levantaron y el rayo que tumbo a mi mejor amiga destruyo la gran puerta metálica. Jinx, inmediatamente dio un brinco y con acrobacias se alejo. Yo baje la velocidad de mis pisadas y me gire para ver la puerta abrirse.

Los titanes se detuvieron a metros de mí. Los tres me observaron, subí mis ojos a los de mi líder. Sabía que no podían verme bien ya que estaba oscuro, pero sentía que taladraban mi piel con su mirada.

Di un giro y salí de mi antiguo hogar tras los pasos de mi rosada compañera.


	8. Chapter 8

La demora fue eterna, lo se, pero tuve ciertos asuntos que tuve que resolver y no pude continuarlo hasta el dia de hoy, me disculpo de verdad xDD pero espero que disfruten esta parte y gracias por los reviews! ^^

* * *

_**1 de junio**_

_**Mi cuerpo aun tiembla cuando recuerdo lo sucedido hace apenas dos días atrás. Aun recuerdo a la perfección la mirada de tristeza de mi hermana de corazón, de la chica encapuchada, recuerdo sus palabras de suplica y su cuerpo tirado inconsciente bajo mis manos. Cuando los recuerdos golpean mi mente de forma rápida y cruel suelo cerrar los puños y trato de no atragantarme con el nudo de culpabilidad que se forma en mi garganta y que, minuto tras minuto de meditarlo, incrementa su tamaño. Desearía solamente pedir por ayuda, huir de las manos de mi amo, volver a mi pequeño hogar junto a la bella anciana que me regalaba una sonrisa sincera cuando me veía cruzar por el portón de su casa de olor gracioso. Pero los deseos no llevan a ninguna parte, eso me había quedado ya muy claro, desde hace 5 años.**_

_**Tuve aquel aterrorizante sueño de nuevo. ¿A quién engaño? No es un sueño, es simplemente un recuerdo del pasado, de mi oscuro pasado. Esta vez estaba viendo la escena desde arriba, como si fuera alguien más, podía ver mi rostro devastado, mis ojos inundados de culpabilidad, y mis labios temblando en busca de las palabras correctas. También podía ver a mi líder, aquel pelinegro del que me enamore. Sus puños se cerraban como acto de rabia y…dolor. En su rostro podías notar que odiaba lo que estaba por hacer, que se arrepentiría después, pero aun así se giró y abrió su boca para gritarme palabras vacías e hirientes. **_

Cerré los ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas y cerré con fuerza mi cuadernillo, lo escondí bajo las tablas sueltas de mi cuarto para tirarme en la alfombra que las cubría y llorar. Era lo que hacía seguido, llorar, era parte de mi rutina, llorar…

Quería volver a la torre, quería abrazarlos a todos, quería ver nuevamente al chico verde gritarle a Cyborg cuan injusta era su victoria en los videojuegos, anhelaba ver en las sombras a la chica de cabello purpura, con las piernas enredadas y sus dedos cerrados en un fino circulo, extrañaba su tranquila voz repetir las tres palabras que la ayudaban a sacudir la torre en un segundo. Y más que nada, deseaba con mi alma y mi corazón ver a mi líder con su cabello en punta hacia arriba concentrado tras un monitor con imágenes comunes, tratando de resolver el misterio, recordaba que me causaba humor el pensar que parecía como si buscara las diferencias entre dos imágenes.

Pero nuevamente, los deseos no causan nada más que nostalgia y tristeza.

* * *

Pase mi mano por el empañado espejo, observe mi imagen destruida, mis ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto. Suspire y sujete con fuerza la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo húmedo. Humedecí mis labios con mi lengua y seguido cepille mi cabello corto. Extrañaba mi cabello largo, pero no me quedaban muchas opciones.

La puerta se abrió sin trabajo alguno, maldije al maldito candado que no servía más que de adorno mientras mi amo entraba sin pensarlo dos veces. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, cuando el entraba de esa manera tenía que tomar mis cosas e irme, estuviera como estuviera, pero, esta vez fue diferente.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, pero él no me dejo pasar, bloqueándome el paso cerró la puerta y me miró fijamente.

Mordí mis labios, nerviosa, y baje la mirada, esperando a que dijera algo, lo que fuese. Pero mi sorpresa fue que no dijo nada, se acercó y tomo mi rostro con sus manos frías disfrazadas por guantes negros. Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, pero no supe que hacer.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije Star lo bella que estas? – murmuró tras su máscara bicolor.

Mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos y mire fijamente su ojo visible, trate de responder, pero nada salió de mi garganta seca. Su mano se paseó por la pared hasta llegar al interruptor, en un segundo el mundo desapareció, solamente sentía las manos de mi amo en mi rostro y como mis puños se cerraban listos para atacar.

Escuche como hacia algo mas, después un respiro hondo. ¡Se había quitado la máscara! Trate de acostumbrar mas a prisa mis ojos a la oscuridad para poder ver su rostro tal cual era, pero me sentía ciega e inútil.

Sus manos me jalaron más a él y sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, mis manos se abrieron y mis dedos se tensaron, mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, pero aun así no distinguía nada. Sentí mis labios adormecerse y nada de mi cuerpo respondió. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y en mis parpados se formo el rostro de Robin, eso me dio la fuerza y el coraje de separarme de mi amo y pegarme contra la pared, lejos de él. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, en espera de su mano pesada sobre mi rostro o mi cuerpo, reprendiéndome por no seguir sus deseos, pero nada sucedió. Mi cuerpo salió intacto, abrí los ojos temerosa para encontrarme con oscuridad y nada más. Escuche el metal de su máscara y en un segundo supe que había ocultado su rostro de nuevo, la luces volvieron y mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, él salió en silencio dejándome sola en el pequeño baño.

* * *

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Realmente sucedió? Mientras daba vueltas inquieta en mi cuarto esperando a que él entrara a reprenderme. Quien pensaría que me inquietaría sus actos no violetos. Troné mis dedos una y otra vez sin saber qué hacer. Tenía mi traje puesto y mi mascara reposaba en mi cama.

- Te habla Slade – murmuró la pelirosada sin emoción alguna en sus ojos al pasar por mi cuarto y abrir mi puerta, luego desapareció en su propio cuarto.

Tomé mi máscara colocándomela en el lugar correcto y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Troté a la sala de monitoreo y allí me presenté a mi amo. Él me daba la espalda mientras observaba uno de los monitores.

- Saldrás esta noche – murmuró con la misma voz fría con la que antes me hablaba.

Se giró a mí, aunque no podía ver su boca tras la máscara podía notar que en sus ojo se formaba una sonrisa maniaca y perversa, pero no hice caso alguno de esto, sin tener idea alguna de lo que sucedería esa noche, sin saber que estaba por caer en un abismo más profundo, miserable y doloroso que le infierno mismo.


	9. Chapter 9

Alooou! Muchas gracias por los reviews! *-* No saben lo feliz que me ponen xDD. A la duda que surgió sobre si era un sueño, nop! No era un sueño! ^^ Muajajajjaa xDD Soy mala xd ok, suficiente. Aquí dejo otra parte! no me agrado mucho xD le falto descripción ¬¬, pero ps xD ni modo. La primera parte fue inspirada en la pelicula Cisne Negro con Natalie Portman, MUY buena película xD, muy fuerte para menores xD. Y también inspirada en una melodía de Silent Hill ^^. Espero disfruten este capi!

* * *

_**1 de junio – Continuación- **_

_**Las horas pasan lentamente, cada minuto se vuelve una eternidad. Mentiría al decir que no estoy nerviosa, al afirmar que el miedo no me ha devorado por dentro. Mi amo se negó al hecho de que mi compañera de cabello rosado fuera mi cómplice en la misión que aguardaba ser cumplida tras las rejas de una antigua prisión. **_

_**Recordaba cada uno de los datos que me había dado Slade, el número de la celda, la cantidad de escaleras que había que subir, el nombre del prisionero, la importancia de que lograra convencer al encarcelado de unirse a Slade. Todo estaba gravado finamente en mi memoria, al igual que las consecuencias de mi fracaso…**_

Moví mis pies impaciente al ritmo del reloj. Observe mi mesita de noche y deje que allí reposara mi diario. Acaricie con mis dedos la pequeña caja de música a su lado. La abrí con delicadeza. Observe mi reflejo dentro de la cajilla de madera oscura, una hermosa bailarina bailaba en círculos frente al pequeño y frágil espejo redondo que me miraba con ansiedad. La suave melodía que emanaba la caja causo que mis ojos se cerraran con lentitud y mi mente comenzó a bailar junto a la bailarina. En un solo segundo podía verme a mí girando con insistencia en un atuendo blanco, mis pies en punta, mis movimientos llenos de gracia y tranquilidad. Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro blanco y la tranquilidad cayó sobre mis hombros, delicada y ligera. Mis respiros eran suaves y acompasados. Mi mente divagó hacia el objeto tras el cristal que apreciaba yo con la mirada hace tiempo atrás.

La melodía terminó con un estruendoso golpe y un eco tenebroso invadió mi mente. Mi fino atuendo blanco se rompió y mis pies perdieron el equilibrio y el ritmo causando que mi cuerpo cayera con un sonido sordo al suelo, allí fue cuando abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los rosados ojos de mi compañera mirándome con extrañeza, sus dedos pálidos reposaban en la tapa de mi caja de música.

- Debemos irnos. – murmuró dándose una vuelta tranquila hacia mi puerta abierta.

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios secos y me levanté dejando mi cajita de música en su lugar.

* * *

Gris, viejo, tenebroso, grande. Así podría describir el edificio que constituía la prisión más antigua de la ciudad. Las ventanas eran pequeñas, casi inexistentes. Las rejas a su alrededor eran altas y terminaban en puntiagudas espadas. Mi compañera se detuvo y me observo mientras analizaba la prisión con cautela.

- ¿Starfire? – murmuró con una voz suave y tranquila. Subí mis ojos a su mirada rosada. – Buena suerte – de sus labios brotó una sonrisa y podía jurar que en su voz había un tono de culpabilidad, pero no le tomé importancia.

Sonreí en respuesta y comencé a volar. Pasé las rejas con facilidad. El cielo estaba teñido de negro y la luna se escondía traviesa tras una espesa nube por lo que era un poco difícil ver en la oscuridad.

No había guardias en la entrada, ni patrullando en los terrenos alrededor del edificio oscuro y gris, pero había algo que inquietaba mis pensamientos y mis sentidos.

Baje al suelo y camine con lentitud hacia la puerta de entrada de hierro oscuro. Extendí la mano para poder abrirla pero mi brazo fue capturado por dos filas de colmillos filosos. Reprimí un grito al morder mi lengua y observe al lobo verde que me miraba atento sin soltar mi brazo. Al reconocerme lanzó un suave chillido, pero no me soltó.

- Chico Bestia…suéltame – murmuré jalando mi brazo, pero solo recibí como respuesta un gruñido. Hice una mueca indecisa, pero mis nervios saltaron de su lugar al escuchar a mi amo hablar por el comunicador en mi oído.

- Derríbalo – ordenó secó y simple.

- Pero… - comencé.

- Derríbalo – repitió.

Mordí mi labio inferior, levante mi mano encendida por una starbolt hacia mi amigo verde, pero me detuve a unos centímetros.

- Amo… - comencé nuevamente mi voz llena de suplica.

- Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo, cien veces peor. – murmuró con frialdad.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y deje que mi starbolt golpeara a mi viejo amigo. Un chillido agudo brotó al aire mientras que mi brazo era liberado.

- Perdóname – murmuré sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

El lobo verde cambio a un toro más grande, comenzó a correr hacia mí, encendí dos starbolts y las lance sin moverme de mi lugar. El toro retrocedió ante mi ataque, sacudió su enorme cabeza y volvió a atacar. Mordí mi lengua para evitar que mi llanto se saliera de control. Cerré un mi mano y golpeé con mi fuerza inhumana a mi amigo que voló unos metros hacia atrás por el impacto. Dispare un brillo verde con mis ojos a mi caído compañero, con esto, mi amigo volvió a su forma humana, inconsciente. Me acerqué a él. Su cabello era más largo de cómo lo recordaba, desordenado, las facciones de su rostro eran más maduras. Se veía más atractivo, mayor. Acaricié su brazo verde. Cerré los ojos deprisa y me levanté, me alejé pero mi amo me detuvo.

- Asegúrate que no se levante en un buen tiempo.

Perdí el aliento, pero me giré y disparé tres rayos a mi amigo caído, causando que éste se retorciera, pero no se levantó.

- Buena chica – murmuró feliz el enmascarado.

No dije nada, simplemente me giré y entre a la prisión. Cerré la puerta tras de mí. El aire era pesado y húmedo. El silencio calaba mis huesos, pero aun así proseguí.

Me acerque a las escaleras en el centro de la prisión, subiendo en espiral, recorriendo cada piso hasta el último. Mi prisionero estaba en el 8 piso. Comencé a subir las escaleras volando no muy apartada del suelo, al llegar al tercer piso un rayo azul me obligo a caer duro contra las escaleras. Me levanté y me giré para ver a mi amigo robótico.

- Star, no sigas – murmuró con tristeza acercándose lentamente a mi.

Me salí de las escaleras, entrando al tercer piso, para enfrentar a Cyborg. En un segundo los golpes comenzaron, cuerpo a cuerpo, como una competencia de box. Sentí mi cuerpo gritarme el dolor que le causaban los golpes de mi amigo, pero en los ojos de Cyborg podía ver cuánto más le dolía a él golpearme. La pelea continuó por unos minutos más hasta que mi puño voló al estómago de él, un sonido extraño resonó en mis oídos y al contacto de mi puño con su cuerpo una onda verde invadió el cuerpo de Cyborg, y él cayó frente a mí, su ojo rojo se apagó y quedó inmóvil a mis pies. Miré mi puño sin entender.

- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunté a mi amo que lanzó una risa.

- Tus poderes mejorándose gracias a mí. – relató con orgullo. – El impacto de tu rayo altero los circuitos del titán causando una sobrecarga.

- ¿Estará bien? – pregunté arrodillándome a un lado de mi amigo.

- Continua – ordenó más frío.

Con el nudo de mi garganta agrandándose por minuto, me giré a las escaleras y continué con mi camino, dejando atrás a dos de mis amigos, inconscientes.

- Dos…faltan dos – murmuró alegre mi amo mientras subía al quinto piso.


	10. Chapter 10

Perdonen por la super tardanza! Pero pues, mi excusa esta vez seria que me mude del DF a Cancun hace muuuuy poco por lo que no me pude dedicar mucho a mi fic con todo el rollo de "empaca" "guarda" "tira" etc. Este, al respecto de los errores de redaccion si me encantaria saber en que parte fue pues me gusta mucho que me informen de mis errores para poder cambiarlos y asi mejorar en mi manera de escribir, asi que agradesco que me lo hayas hecho ver, pero si me encantaria saber en que parte fue. Pero en fin, aqui dejo otra parte, espero les guste y alguna duda, sugerencia o queja dejenmelo saber y tratare de resolverlo para ustedes.

* * *

Me detuve en seco cuando escuche una suave y melodiosa voz en el séptimo piso. Me escondí cautelosa tras una de las columnas que sujetaba el gran edificio gris y oscuro. Mi respiración era descontrolada y de un volumen bastante audible por lo que coloqué una mano en mi pecho inquieto y di varios respiros largos y profundos, brindándole a mis pulmones un aire de alivio y tranquilidad, aunque tranquilidad era la última palabra que me atrevía a pensar en esos momentos. Acababa de derribar a dos de mis mejores amigos, dos de las pocas personas que me aceptaron y me quisieron en este mundo extraño, y muy en el interior yo sabía que tendría que enfrentar en algún momento a los otros dos miembros del equipo.

Tras encargarme de mi respiración me concentré lo más posible en aquella voz que me obligó a detenerme. Era la voz de la chica de cabello púrpura. Su voz blanca y calmada se dirigía al pequeño comunicador de color amarillo que yo solía tener cuando yo era una titán. Contuve mi respiración y agudicé mi oído cerrando mis ojos, necesitaba escuchar que decía con insistencia al aparato circular.

- Cyborg, ¿me escuchas? – repitió por segunda vez, tras un silencio oscuro mi amiga chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar y apretó nuevamente el botón del comunicador.

- Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia no contestan el comunicador – informó al líder con una voz con un tono perceptible de preocupación. El transmisor emitió un sonido extraño y luego la voz de Robin salió de él.

- Seguramente ya esta en el edificio. ¿Conseguiste averiguar de dónde vino la llamada que nos comunicó de que ella vendría? – cuestionó la suave voz de mi antiguo líder.

- Cyborg logró rastrear la llamada, la dirección esta registrada en la computadora de la torre. – respondió mi amiga mirando a su alrededor.

- Raven, necesito que vayas a la torre y me traigas esa dirección. – ordenó la voz de Robin

- Pero Robin, ¿Qué hay de Starfire? – había un terrible tono de molestia en su voz.

- Yo me encargare de ella Raven, ve. – repitió la orden el chico del antifaz.

La chica de la capa guardó su transmisor con su entrecejo fruncido por completo, estaba molesta, no había duda de ello, quería verme, quería vengarse de lo que le había hecho, por traicionarla. Por traicionarlos a todos…

Cerré mi puño tratando de deshacer el nudo que rápidamente se formo en mi garganta. Probablemente exageraba las cosas, tal vez no estaba tan molesta, o eso era lo que yo deseaba.

Asomé la cabeza para ver a mi amiga desaparecer en un aura negra. Tomé una bocanada de aire y subí al octavo piso, allí era dónde el prisionero debería de estar.

Recorrí el largo pasillo buscando la celda que contenía mi propósito de estar allí esa noche. La razón por la que me había atrevido a enfrentar a mi viejo equipo.

Un suspiro de alivio atravesó mi cuerpo cuando encontré la celda, allí se encontraba él, dentro de la celda, sentado en la esquina mas oscura del cuarto.

Con una starbolt me deshice del candado y por poco de la puerta, aún no controlaba mis poderes por mi cuenta.

- Buena niña – murmuró en mi oído mi amo.

Suspiré y me acerqué al prisionero.

- Ven, vámonos – le susurré mirando a mi alrededor, en busca de mi líder.

El prisionero se levantó y salió a la luz que recibía la celda. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mis pies automáticamente retrocedieron.

- Robin…- murmuré como pude y seguí retrocediendo.

- ¿Buscando algo Star? – me respondió con una vil y macabra sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Pasé un poco de saliva pero en tan solo un momento volví a mis cinco sentidos.

- ¿Dónde está el prisionero? ¿Qué has hecho con él? – lo cuestioné tal como lo haría un investigador a un sospechoso o criminal.

Robin arqueó una ceja sobre su antifaz.

- ¿De qué prisionero hablas? – me preguntó tranquilo.

- ¡Ataca tonta! – ordenó Slade por mi pequeño comunicador que se escondía en mi oído.

Cerré los puños y miré a Robin con suplica en mi rostro.

- Ayúdame…- pedí y el rostro de mi ex líder cambió. Su sonrisa se esfumó y sus labios se abrieron levemente.

- Lo haré – respondió Slade con oscuridad en su voz.

Apreté mis ojos sintiendo como perdía control de mi cuerpo, de mis poderes lentamente. Una lágrima se resbaló con lentitud por mi mejilla y cuando tocó mi cuello mis ojos se abrieron y una luz verde abandonó mis manos.

Robin la esquivó, gran sorpresa, mis manos atacaron con más starbolts las cuales mi viejo amigo logró esquivar. Era tan ágil, siempre lo fue.

- Starfire por favor no me obligues a contraatacar – suplicó él mientras sacaba de su cinturón varios discos amarillos.

Mordí mi labio y bajé mis manos, pero en ese momento sentí una onda de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo. Solté un leve gritillo o intento de grito y subí mis manos lanzando un rayo verde a Robin. Él dio un salto hacia atrás con intensiones de evitar que lo golpeara pero mis manos siguieron su movimiento y cuando él cayo mi rayo rozó su hombro obligándolo a moverse a un lado.

- Perdona – murmuró y lanzó sus discos a mi.

Me elevé y logré esquivar dos de los discos mas uno se impacto contra mi pierna izquierda. Bajé al suelo y mire mi pierna roja y en unos tonos rosados por el impacto y la quemadura de la explosión. Levanté mi mirada a Robin que miraba mi pierna con culpabilidad y sorpresa.

De un momento a otro sentí furia recorrer mi cuerpo y la celda de lleno de starbolts dirigiéndose peligrosamente a su cuerpo inmóvil.

Se elevó una gran nube de humo gris lo cual me impidió ver que había sido de mi ex líder.

- Acábalo, no esperes a ver que sucedió – ordenó Slade con una voz de triunfo en mi oído.

Cerré los ojos y lancé mas starbolts hacia donde yacía el chico del antifaz. Escuché un fuerte gemido de dolor y momentos después cuando todo el humo se dispersó pude ver el cuerpo inerte de mi compañero en el suelo.

Me acerqué a él corriendo y me arrodille a su lado.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – me pregunté mientras buscaba el pulso de Robin con mi dedo. Suspiré aliviada al encontrar un suave latido contra mi dedo índice.

- Lo correcto, ahora, quitale el antifaz. – ordenó con ansiedad mi amo.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en el transmisor a un lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Robin.

- ¿Su…antifaz? – cuestioné mirando el antifaz blanco y negro de mi ex líder.

El comunicador amarillo produjo un sonido extraño y luego la melodiosa voz de Raven salió de él.

- Robin, la llamada fue hecha en un local que aparentemente era una fabrica de telas en sus mejores días. Él lugar esta totalmente abandonado, o eso es lo que dicen. – informó a un líder que estaba por seguro que no había escuchado la noticia.

Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos y mi mano que reposaba sobre el antifaz de Robin se detuvo en seco.

¿Fabrica de talas? No era posible, la única fabrica de telas abandonada era en la que yo vivía. En donde Slade hacia todo el monitoreo…

Procesé todo lo sucedido, todas las pequeñas piezas del rompecabezas. La mirada de culpabilidad de Jinx, el beso de Slade, su voz de venganza, el prisionero inexistente, la presencia anticipada de los titanes en la prisión…

Era una vil trampa…


	11. Chapter 11

Alouuuu, pues aqui esta otro capitulo, disculpen si se ve corto xD pero muchas cosas pasando por mi mente, pero aun asi, espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

No era posible, no podía ser cierto. Pero…¿por qué? Le serví cómo esclava, sin repelar mas que sólo una vez, nunca desobedecí. Luché contra mis amigos por él, por sus tontas órdenes. ¿Por qué me hacía aquello? ¿Lo hizo acaso por no haberlo besado?

Mis manos se cerraron para formar mis puños y mis nudillos tomaron un color pálido.

- ¿Starfire? ¡Vamos niña, despierta y quítale el antifaz! – gritó mi amo alterado.

No, él ya no era mi amo, no más. Tomé el comunicador y lo saqué de mi oído, cerré mis dedos con el pequeño aparato entre ellos y sonreí ante el sonido de éste mismo rompiéndose debido a mi fuerza. Acto seguido, arranqué aquel aparato que él había adherido a mi traje. Era con el cual él controlaba mi cuerpo y explotaba al máximo mis poderes. Mientras recorría todo mi cuerpo arrancando sin cuidado el ya mencionado aparato, subí mis manos siguiendo un extraño cable a mi nuca. Allí descubrí que el cable se infiltraba dentro de mi piel. Era así cómo se conectaba con mi cerebro. Maldije sin saber qué hacer. Chasqueé la lengua contra mi paladar y tomé el cable, de mi dedo saqué una diminuta starbolt quemando el cable. Tendría que arreglármelas con ese pedazo dentro de mí en otro momento.

El aparato cayó con un sonido seco al suelo. Era libre, bueno, casi. Tenía que volver a la guardia y tomar todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado. Claro que me tendría que enfrentar a Slade para poder infiltrarme en la guardia de nuevo, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar.

Me encaminé a la salida cuando escuché un suave susurro. Me giré para ver a Robin moviéndose un poco murmurando algo que no podía escuchar.

Me acerqué a él. Aún se veía "dormido", por lo que se movía con suma lentitud y sus movimientos no eran muy definidos. Pasé mi mano por su cabellera oscura.

- Perdóname Robin, perdóname por esto, por todo. – murmuré con una voz triste y llena de arrepentimiento. Me incliné hacia él y bese su mejilla.

- Robin, ¿estas ahí? Robin por favor contéstame. ¿Estas bien? – preguntó ansiosa la chica por el comunicador.

Levantándome desabroché su capa y la coloqué bajo su cabeza en forma de almohada. Extendí mi mano a su comunicador y apreté el pequeño botón negro.

- Ven por ellos, están bien - le aseguré a mi amiga. Dejé el comunicador junto a Robin y me acerqué a la ventana. Tomé los barrotes y con facilidad los arranqué fuera de su lugar. Salí por el pequeño agujero y me alejé de la prisión sin voltear atrás. Tenía una última misión que cumplir.

* * *

Dejé que mis pies tocaran el duro pavimento sin sonido alguno. Tomé un respiro profundo y largo. Lentamente me acerqué a la gran puerta metálica de la fabrica de telas. La levanté lo mejor que pude para poder jalarla sin que ésta emitiera un chillido agudo. Cuando la puerta estaba abierta tan solo un poco, entré sin problemas. Mis ojos tardaron en ajustarse, pero tras varios parpadeos podía ver los objetos frente a mí. Caminé con pasos tranquilos y silencios, evitando todo objeto que causara un sonido fuerte. Me detuve cautelosa cuando pude ver el gran monitor con el que Slade observaba todo. Mordí mi labio inferior, él no estaba allí. Por mi mente pasaron los posibles lugar en los que podía estar, pero todos eran remotamente improbables.

Corrí al cuarto de mi compañera pelirosa, abrí la puerta sin dudarlo del todo. Vacío. No había señal alguna de Jinx. Formé una mueca de curiosidad con mi boca y me dirigí a mi cuarto, entré y tomé mi morral que colgaba de la puerta de mi armario. Me agaché y retiré las tablas del suelo sacando la pequeña caja donde guardaba mi dinero, la deposité en mi morral y seguido fui por mi diario. Tras meter cada uno de los objetos que sentía eran necesarios al igual que ropa, me giré para salir de ése tenebroso lugar, pero…

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Recuerdo ver un guante negro demasiado cerca de mí. Seguido el dolor se apoderó de mi rostro y mi espalda encontró la mesa de noche. Abrí los ojos rápidamente para encarar al enmascarado. En su ojo visible se podía apreciar la rabia desbordándose, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños tensos y ansiosos de más violencia.

Me enderecé para encararlo, saldría de éste lugar con mi dignidad intacta.

- ¡Me desobedeciste! – gritó rápidamente. El silencio se apoderó de mi boca pero mantuve mi mirada fija en él. Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo tranquilo.

- Y veo que no llevas mi tecnología contigo. – mencionó con un tono mas tranquilo. Sus manos se estiraron y su cuerpo se relajó. – Pero descuida princesa, tengo otro mas que puede remplazarlo. Ven conmigo. – murmuró girando y dándome la espalda. Grave error.

Cerré mis manos y mis puños se iluminaron con mis starbolts. Apunté a su espalda y disparé. Slade soltó un grito ahogado y se giró sorprendido.

- No me llames así, tu no eres nada de mí, ya no. – solté las palabras que se habían atorado en mi garganta desde el primer día que trabajé para él.

- No deberías de decir mentiras linda. – dijo él con una voz tranquila, pero podía notar que estaba listo para otro ataque.

- ¿Mentiras?¿Yo? Si alguien miente aquí, eres tú…amo. – dije agregándole un tono arrogante a la última palabra.

Hubo un silencio extraño en la habitación, pero tras unos segundos corrí a él con mi puño en alto, él rápidamente tomo mi brazo riendo para después golpear mi estómago con tranquilidad. Retrocedí tratando de recuperar el aire que perdí debido al golpe. Levanté la mirada a él. Traté lanzando una patada a su espalda pero él simplemente tomó mi pierna y la torció haciéndome gritar. Le arrebaté mi pierna de sus manos y retrocedí más. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Creí haberte enseñado mejor. – dijo con un tono de diversión.

Fruncí el ceño y corrí nuevamente a él con el puño en alto, nuevamente lo detuve con su mano pero inmediatamente lancé mi otro puño encendido por una starbolt a su rostro. Debido a mi fuerza, él soltó mi mano y retrocedió para no caer. Su máscara emitió un sonido que nos alertó a ambos. Se había roto. Cubrió la mitad de su rostro con su mano y se apresuró hacia mí. Cuando lo tuve lo suficiente cerca lancé nuevamente una patada a su espalda, la cual él, como antes, la detuvo, pero ésta vez cuando tomó mi pierna, estaba preparada. Di un brinco y con mi pierna libre golpe el costado de su cabeza. Él me soltó y caí de lleno contra el suelo, pero él voló contra la pared debido al impacto de mi patada. Me miró aturdido mientras me levantaba para el siguiente golpe. Corrí a él y lancé mi puño nuevamente a él, pero lo logro esquivar. Mi puño se enterró en la pared y solamente me gire a él lanzando tres starbolts que no pudo esquivar.

Saqué mi mano de la pared y me giré a él ahora lanzando mi rayo verde con ambas manos y mis ojos. Estaba furiosa, de eso no había duda alguna. Detuve mi ataque y observé su cuerpo en el suelo. Me acerqué y tomé mi armario vacío cargándolo sobre mi cabeza, me coloqué sobre mi antiguo amo. Bajé la mirada a su ojo desorientado.

- Si, me enseñaste mucho. – le aseguré y estallé el mueble contra su cuerpo. No me molesté en ver que sucedió con él, tomé mi morral y corrí a la puerta.

Fue cuando salí de la guardia y estaba doblando la esquina con un paso apresurado, en ese momento el dolor acumulado por todas las peleas de ese día se hizo presente. Observé mi brazo con una fina mordida, mi vientre infestado de moretones, mi pierna quemada debido a la explosión del disco de Robin. Tropecé y caí contra el suelo, no me molesté en levantarme. Las nubes advirtieron una tormenta y momentos después un diluvio cayó en mis hombros, empapando mi cuerpo.

En ese momento lloré. Lloré al darme cuenta de lo que mi vida era ahora. Extrañaba mi pequeño departamento y a la delgada anciana que me alegraba el día. El temor me invadió.

¿Sería buena idea ir a la torre titán tras lo que hice?¿Slade me buscaría?

Me levanté y me atraganté con el dolor con el que agonizaba mi cuerpo y mi mente. Tenía que intentar, rogar por perdón, no me costaba nada intentarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

ME TARDE SIGLOS LO SE! Pero bueno, para que pongo excusas, les prometo que me pongo al corriente :D! Estuve leyendo para recordar todo y me fije que tenia este en otro sitio donde lo he estado publicando tambien pero aqui no puse este capitulo, asi que les dejo este y me pongo a escribir otro :D! Los quiero!

* * *

Me detuve para poder recuperar un poco de aire. Cuando salí de la guardia triunfante no tenía ni idea de que mi cuerpo pudiera quejarse con tanta fuerza. Estaba adolorida, no lo iba a negar, sería tonto hacerlo.

Subí mi mirada a la gran y desgastada torre. Giré mi cabeza un poco para poder ver atrás. Aún no había señalde mi antiguo amo, pero no dudaba que pronto estaría pisándome los talones.

Solté un gran suspiro y me acerqué a la puerta oxidada. La abrí con lo que restaba de mi fuerza y entré. La puerta se cerró tras de mí y yo caí de rodillas alsuelo alfombrado. Tomé respiros hondos y agitados mientras mis ojos se cerraban un momento.

En mi mente apareció la voz exigente de Slade y podía jurar que sentía aún su mano golpeando mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Repentinamente a mi mente llegó la sensación de sus labios en los míos y en ése momento enterré mis dientes en mi labio inferior y me levanté haciendo un último esfuerzo. Obligué a mis fatigados pies a dar sus últimos pasos a la puerta que daba acceso a la sala. Abrí la puerta dando un pequeño grito de esfuerzo y me abalancé hacia la sala. Me detuve en seco alver allí a mis compañeros. Mis ojos perdieron su rumbo y mis piernas fallaron, y en tan sólo un momento, todo se volvió negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.  
Mis ojos se abrieron con dificultad. La luz del cuarto en dónde me encontraba era leve, casi inexistente.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté alaire más para mí que para alguien más. Me enderecé un poco y cuando traté de tocar mi cabeza noté que mi mano estaba esposada a los rieles de la camilla en dónde me encontraba recostada.

- En la enfermería – respondió una voz tranquila. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con un antifaz.

- Robin… - susurré recordando mi dolorosa caminata a la torre. Me levanté un poco más para luego mirar las esposas que detenían mis manos. Subí mis ojos a mi ex líder con un gran signo de interrogación en mi rostro.

Robin me observó por un momento para luego señalar con su dedo las marcas quemadas de su uniforme, luego su dedo apuntó a la camilla junto a mí. Giré y observé al chico verde recostado con los ojos cerrados en la camilla. Miré a Robin, él cual señaló a la camilla del otro lado de la mía. Miré temerosa. Allí reposaba mi amigo cibernético. Regresé mi mirada alchico del antifaz.

- ¿Por qué ayudarme entonces? – lo cuestioné curiosa.

Él me observó un largo tiempo en silencio, después giró y salió de la enfermería.  
Suspiré y me recosté mirando altecho. Estaba de cierta manera "a salvo" de Slade, pero aún así, algo me inquietaba. ¿Acaso sería el hecho de que estaba esposada a una camilla? ¿O sería el hecho de que estaba entre las personas que hace unas horas había combatido sin piedad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.  
**_3 de junio_**

**_Mi estancia en la torre ha sido tranquila, demasiado tranquila. Robin no me ha dirigido la palabra desde el día que desperté en la enfermería, Raven no se ha aparecido por donde yo estoy y en cuanto Cyborg despertó se apartó de mí con una mirada resentida y adolorida, él solo me hablaba cuando era extremadamente necesario, pero algo es algo.__  
__Las esposas han sido removidas de mis manos, a Robin no le pareció la idea, pero Chico Bestia lo convenció y juró que él mismo me cuidaría. El chico verde era el único que se alegraba de tenerme de regreso. Me hablaba cómo si jamás me hubiera ido.__Al__menos no estaba sola._**

Acaricié la portada de mi diario y subí la mirada alchico de orejas puntiagudas que enterraba sus colmillos en un extraño alimento blanco.

- ¿Crees que algún día me perdonen? – cuestioné suspirando, él subió la mirada pensativo.

- No lo sé, Cyborg no tardará en perdonarte, eso lo sé. – comentó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Robin…? – me atreví a preguntar. Chico Bestia hizo una mueca.

- Te uniste a su peor enemigo Star, será difícil. – comentó nuevamente.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él sentándome a su lado en la camilla de la enfermería.

- ¿Me ayudaras? – pregunté con esperanza brillándome en los ojos, él sonrió.

- Claro que sí Star. – me aseguró él.

Sonreí con suma alegría y besé su mejilla cómo signo de gratitud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.  
Solté un suave suspiro y acaricié mi estómago que reclamaba por comida. Era de madrugada, pero había caído dormida sin cenar y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Dí unos cuantos pasos más y llegué a la cocina, sabía que no debía de andar por la torre sin la compañía de mi cuidador verde de orejas puntiagudas, pero era injusto ir a despertarlo en medio de la madrugada sólo por los caprichos de mi estómago.

Mis manos escarbaron el refrigerador en busca de algo, lo que fuera. Por fin, saqué un olvidado pedazo de pizza, sonreí alrecordar que aquel alimento triangular era nuestro almuerzo preferido. Le dí una mordida disfrutando del sabor en mi paladar, repentinamente en la mesa se enterró un boomerang rojo, mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con Robin en la puerta con brazos cruzados.

- Buenas noches – saludé educadamente.

Él, como me lo esperaba, no respondió, se acercó con un ágil movimiento y se posó frente a mi del otro lado de la barra sin palabra alguna. Su ceño se frunció y tomó su boomerang, pero no lo guardó, bajé una de mis manos escondiéndola tras de la barra y encendí una starbolt, lista para su ataque.


	13. Chapter 13

VOLVÍ! Me extrañaron? xD Un año completo me he tardado, lo se, y me disculpo eternamente. Pero! Aqui otro capitulo y espero lo disfruten y le entiendan. La razón por la que la corren sera conocída mas adelante, MUAJAJAJAJA! Es un rompecabezas. LOS AMO!

* * *

No estaba segura de que pasaría en los próximos 10 minutos de la madrugada, ni tenía idea de porque él estaba despierto, o el por qué me miraba amenazador con una de sus armas preferidas en mano. Me mantuve firme con la pequeña starbolt encendida, lista para cualquier movimiento agresivo de parte del pelinegro.

- No deberías de estar sola – dijo el joven con una voz baja y ronca, cansada.

Sentí mi garganta secarse segundo tras segundo, mi rostro brillaba con la luz emanada de mi mano. No tenía muchas excusas, sí, tenía razón, la única razón por la cual me permitieron salir de la enfermería era porque Chico Bestia se había hecho responsable de cuidarme.

- No quería despertar a Chico Bestia – suspire mi respuesta, simple y temerosa.

Robin me observó en silencio, un silencio eterno y violento. Quería escuchar su voz de nuevo, aunque sólo fuera para reprocharme, quería sentir ese cosquilleo que me provoca involuntariamente el escuchar su voz arrastrar palabras, cauteloso.

Este no es tu hogar, eso quedó claro cuando afirmaste nuestra enemistad al atacar –aclaró mi exlíder. Sus palabras dolían, su significado quemaba, y aquella palabra "enemistad", ardía en mi mente. Yo no era su enemiga, yo los quería, yo no deseaba aquello. El tono de su voz era fuerte y propia de un líder, pero aquella mirada era la que utilizaba al interrogar a sus prisioneros.

Mordí mi lengua, tristeza inundándome veloz por dentro, pero mantuve mi exterior firme. En mi mente una memoria me mordía con odio y mandó escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

_- ¡Starfire! – la voz de mi líder resonó por la torre, calando mis huesos._

_Me apresuré a la sala con un rostro mostrando temor, cuando llegué a mi destino me encontré con mi líder mirándome, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Los demás estaban a su alrededor, el chico metálico no se atrevió a mirarme, mi mejor amiga mostraba decepción y tristeza. Chico Bestia me estaba dando la espalda, sus ojos bestiales clavados en la gran pantalla tras de ellos. Mis ojos acompañaron los de él y reconocí el canal de las noticias, allí encontré el rostro de una chica bajo el título de "Culpable". El rostro era mío. Bajo la imagen resaltaba un párrafo, declarando las razones de mi culpabilidad._

_**"El día 21 de Septiembre, la titán conocida como Starfire, fue demandada por el crimen de as-"**_

Un grito espeluznante fue arrancado de mi pecho, pero jamás dejó mis labios. Dolor llenó mi cuerpo y mi cabeza se retorcía sintiendo la electricidad que salía del cable tras mi cabeza, el cable que jamás me quité. Cuando abrí mis ojos me observé a Robin volar hacia atrás con el impacto de mi starbolt. ¿Yo lancé aquello? Miré mi mano sin brillo alguno, el dolor se había desvanecido y ahora el pelinegro se levantaba adolorido. Retrocedí y traté de explicar, era Slade, él seguía en mi control a través del cable, de aquel aparato que introdujo a mi cabeza. Negué sin encontrar mi voz, furia sobraba en el rostro de Robin.

En un momento, mi exlíder subió a la barra, boomerang en mano, listo para atacar. Encontré mi voz y comencé a defenderme pero el dolor regresó y de mis ojos salieron dos rayos verdes, esta vez él estaba listo. Lo esquivó con facilidad y cuando se enderezó lanzó su boomerang. Me tomó un momento moverme de su camino, pero cuando regresé mi mirada a Robin, él ya estaba frente a mí lanzando una patada a mi cuerpo. No quería pelear, pero no sabía cómo detener las starbolts que salían de mis manos. El dolor que recorría mi cuerpo aumentó con los golpes del pelinegro y decidí defenderme con mi fuerza.

Fue eterno, la pelea duró horas, o eso sentí. Lágrimas dejaron mis ojos, lágrimas de dolor y frustración, pero no me detuve. En un parpadeo, mi cuerpo voló con un aura negra a mi alrededor. Robin gruñó como respuesta y noté que su cuerpo fue detenido como el mío.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – exclamó Raven, ambas manos apuntando a nuestra dirección, brillando con la misma aura oscura.

Robin comenzó a explicar, molesto, pero no pude escuchar, el dolor era demasiado. Otra onda de electricidad se hizo presente y perdí la poca fuerza que tenía, cerré los ojos y no vi nada más.


	14. Chapter 14

Aqui estoy de vuelta, no ha pasado un año, paso tantito tiempo, pero aquí sigo. Este capitulo es un tanto mas dramático :P a mi se me hizo asi, pero ya saben, yo soy drama xD. Espero lo disfruten y los quiero!

* * *

_**5 de junio**_

_**Desperté la tarde del siguiente día en mi antiguo cuarto, un ambiente completamente distinto a la enfermería, más colores y un diferente olor. Chico Bestia me explicó que al desmayarme hubo una discusión entre los miembros del equipo, tratando de decidir qué hacer de mí. Ninguno quería expulsarme de la torre o entregarme a las autoridades, ninguno de ellos tiene el corazón para hacer eso. Decidieron mantenerme prisionera en un cuarto, Chico Bestia logró que fuera en mi cuarto y no en la celda que tenía Robin en el cuarto de interrogación.**_

_**Ha pasado un día desde que desperté, no puedo quitarme el cable que sube a mi cabeza, cuando intenté jalarlo sentí un dolor muy agudo, lo cual logró que dejara de jalar y me sentara mareada en la cama. La desesperación me está llenando al no saber qué hacer con ese cable. Sé que fue la causa de mi ataque a Robin, no hay ninguna otra explicación. Si tan solo…**_

- ¡Star, es tu turno! – murmuró mi compañero verde, ojos fijos en las cartas en su mano.

Asentí y cerré mi diario a mi lado, bajando mis ojos a mis propias cartas. Durante mis últimos años en el viejo departamento, cuando el esposo de la anciana que tanto adoraba seguía vivo, aprendí a jugar diferentes cosas con cartas. Era tan entretenido regresar de mi aburrido trabajo en el restaurante, apresurarme a la casa de los ancianos y jugar cartas por horas. Antes fui alumna, ahora era maestra; Chico Bestia aprendió con facilidad y no había momento que no quisiera jugar.

- Perdón – respondí a su reprocho y bajé una carta al montón en la cama, mi compañero gruñó molesto y bajó una carta. La puerta resonó con un suave golpe y mi curiosidad creció pues los demás titanes no rondaban mi cuarto mucho. En parte tenía esperanza de que mi exlíder entrara y confesara su amor por mí, pero eso sólo pasaba en películas terrestres.

Cyborg entró cuando el chico verde dio un alarido. Sonreí al ver a mi viejo amigo parado en el marco de mi puerta, ya no había enojo en su ojo humano.

- Star, estuve investigando lo que me pediste de…tu sabes – dijo el hombre de metal señalando con un gesto incomodo a la parte trasera de su cuello, refiriéndose al cable invasor en mi cabeza. Cuando desperté, Cyborg se mostró muy interesado en mis excusas de haber atacado, Robin no me escuchó y no se molestó en mirarme, la chica oscura se mantuvo en silencio con su capucha cubriendo su cabeza y proyectando una sombra sobre su rostro. Pero Cyborg me creyó y examinó el cable que subía de mi cuello y después se encerró en su cuarto a investigar.

- ¿Qué encontraste? – pregunté mientras ponía otra carta bajo la presión del chico bestial.

- No mucho, descubrí, gracias a los rayos X, que el cable está conectado a tu azotea. – contestó veloz dejándose caer junto a mí en la cama, causando que la pila de cartas se derrumbara y Chico Bestia gruñó de nuevo. – Cálmate Bestita – murmuró Cyborg empujándolo por el hombro.

- ¿Azotea…? – cuestioné al titan.

- Tu cerebro – aclaró Cyborg y suspiró. – Es así como Slade pudo "controlar" tus acciones o emociones. No estoy seguro aún de cómo lo colocó allí o cómo quitarlo. – declaró con un tono de derrota y ojos cerrados.

- Te lo agradezco amigo. – murmuré, poniendo mi mano libre sobre su brazo. Claro que estaba agradecida con él, por perdonarme, por ayudarme, por hacer algo que Robin no podía hacer, creerme.

Le ofrecí algunas cartas al titán de metal y él las tomó con un brillo competitivo en su rostro. Fue alrededor de una hora el tiempo que pasamos atacando y riendo hasta que mi cuarto se pintó de rojo y en nuestros oídos zumbó la alarma. Por viejo instinto, los tres nos levantamos de inmediato dejando las cartas volar a nuestro alrededor y corrimos a la puerta que se abrió con rapidez. Cyborg salió disparado pero Chico Bestia se detuvo y giró a mí, haciéndome frenar.

- Tú no puedes salir – dijo con cierta inseguridad. Su comentario causó que me encogiera de hombros y ambos corrimos a la sala. Sabíamos que Robin comentaría sobre mi presencia en la sala, pero no estaba en condiciones de quedarme en mi cuarto esperando.

En cuanto Robin posó sus ojos disfrazados sobre mí, negó. – Chico Bestia, ella no puede salir – dijo rápidamente dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Y que se supone que haga? – preguntó el chico verde, un tanto retador, algo que a Robin, no pareció gustarle.

Robin giró hacía él y se acercó en silencio. – Si la dejo en su cuarto, existe la ventana, o la puerta, tú sabes que ella tiene el poder de romperla. – argumentó Chico Bestia un tanto intimidado por su líder. Su comentario pareció tener sentido por lo que el pelinegro me señaló y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

- Entonces la pondremos en la celda – dijo una vez que llegamos al cuarto de interrogación con la pequeña celda en el rincón. Cyborg hizo un gesto triste mientras que Chico Bestia trató de repelar, pero Robin abrió la reja de metal y esperó a que entrara.

Caminé a regañadientes hasta que estuve junto a mi exlíder, giré mi cabeza y clavé mis ojos tristes en él. Se mantuvo fijo, su respiración lenta, pero supe de inmediato que mi mirada lo estaba alterando. Bajé mis ojos y entré a la celda. La puerta se cerró pesada tras de mí y mi vieja hermana del alma y mi viejo amor salieron a la sala. Chico Bestia y Cyborg, mis únicos aliados, dudaron que hacer, el hombre metálico salió pero volvió rápido con mi pequeño libro, una bolsa con comida, una botella de agua, una sábana y una pequeña almohada. – Perdóname Star, porque no puedo ayudarte de otra forma. – murmuró triste de verme tras rejas, pasándome todos los objetos con facilidad. Le sonreí, tratando de mantenerme fuerte y alegre, tomé las cosas y me senté en la incómoda cama, causando que los resortes chillaran en su vejez.

Ambos se marcharon, dejándome en una celda que contaba la historia de criminales que fueron detenidos por mi viejo equipo. Ahora, aquí estaba yo.

* * *

_**5 de junio continuación.**_

_**Desearía que Robin viera lo que pasa por mi mente, lo que realmente soy, lo que aún soy. Pero sigue cegado por un sentimiento que ya no logró distinguir, furia o tristeza, egoísmo, liderazgo. Extraño cuando su sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro al verme o el tono de su voz cuando se dirigía hacia mí. Duele admitirlo, pero extraño sus labios…**_

La pluma con la que usualmente escribía se desvió de la hoja al escuchar un fuerte golpe del piso superior. No estaba segura cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde que los titanes salieron ante la alarma, pero el cuarto de interrogación jamás tuvo otra luz que no fuera artificial.

_Otro golpe._

Cerré mi libro y lo deslicé bajo mi almohada, subiendo mis ojos al techo sobre mí. No pudieron haber regresado aún pues Chico Bestia estaría allí sacándola de ese lugar.

- ¡¿Hola?! ¿Hay alguien? – pregunté mientras presionaba mi rostro contra las barras de la puerta. No escuché respuesta alguna, por lo que decidí volver a mi diario, pero…

_Otro golpe._

Mis manos se encendieron con mi conocida luz verde y observé como algo caía a mis pies. Con ojos desorientados, me agaché y recogí lo que parecía ser una llave de metal. La analicé por unos minutos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que era._ La llave de la celda_. Mordí mi labio, nerviosa, y saqué mis manos por las barras, buscando con los dedos el pequeño hueco donde la llave entraba. Por fin, la reja se abrió con un chirrido y salí de mi prisión.

_Golpe. Golpe. Golpe._

Encendí mis manos una vez más y salí del cuarto de interrogación, no estaba segura de cómo había llegado la llave a mis pies, pero sabía que no estaba sola. Subí deprisa las escaleras y doble la esquina para subir más, pero me detuve en el primer escalón.

_Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. **GOLPE!**_

Mis ojos subieron deprisa hasta arriba de las escaleras y allí fue cuando por fin vi la razón de los golpes. Mi cuerpo se congeló en su lugar y un grito de terror floreció en mi garganta, todo estaba perdidamente oscuro, pero podía ver bien lo que se encontraba arriba en el marco de la puerta.

_Golpe. Golpe. **Grito**. Silencio..._


	15. Chapter 15

Que locaaaaa :P Perdon por tanto drama y accion xD pero ya se pondra mas tranquilo...tal vez...muajajajajajajaja. Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

Mi corazón terminó en mis pies y la respiración se me escapó. El silencio que nos invadió fue eterno hasta que sus botas pesadas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Fue allí que giré sobre mis talones y empecé carrera bajando las escaleras. Aunque corría rápido por los largos pasillos de la torre, sentía su mirada tras de mí. En varios momentos traté de volar, pero el temor que sentía impedía que mis pies dejaran el piso. Fue poco el tiempo que tomó para que comenzara a sentir la falta de fuerza y mi velocidad bajara considerablemente.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – grité sobre mi hombro, lágrimas comenzando a inundar mis ojos y mejillas. No hubo respuesta alguna de él.

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba en la sala y sin saber a dónde correr, giré a su dirección. La puerta se había cerrado tras de mí, dándome una pequeña ventaja sobre él. Cerré los ojos y tomé varios respiros profundos, tenía que sobrepasar mi temor hacia él y enfrentarlo, ya lo había hecho antes.

Para cuando Slade cruzó la puerta tranquilo, había transformado mi temor a furia, dos Starbolts nacieron en mis manos, listas para estallar contra mi enemigo. Pude notar que una mitad de su máscara tenía pequeñas fisuras repartidas del ojo a la barbilla, como si se hubiera roto en pedazos y él la hubiera pegado pacientemente.

- Te dije… ¡que me dejaras en paz! –grité una vez más, desgarrándome la garganta, desesperación en mi voz.

- Tu eres mía – susurró, un murmuro fantasmal, ausente, como si no hubiera nadie allí.

Negué y cerrando los ojos con fuerza dejé que mi poder se liberara contra su figura, no tenía control sobre la cantidad de starbolts que se impactaron contra su pecho. Abrí los ojos y me detuve, esperando a que me acostumbrara a la oscuridad nuevamente. Cuando pude ver, no había nada, nadie.

Me tomó un momento para poder calmarme, caminé con precaución alrededor de la sala, mirando detrás del sofá, de los mostradores, de todo lugar en donde alguien podría esconderse, pero no encontré nada. Debería de haberme sentido tranquila al no estar frente a frente con mi ex-amo, pero al contrario, el no saber dónde estaba era más alterante de lo que debería de ser.

Decidí ir al cuarto de Cyborg en busca de un extra comunicador con el que podría conectarme con Chico Bestia o el mismo hombre metálico, pedir por ayuda. La idea me tranquilizó un poco; me encaminé al nivel de los cuartos, siempre mirando detrás de mí, buscando una presencia no deseada. La puerta se abrió ante mi figura y me permitió entrar a un cuarto de metal. Demasiadas maquinas, que no había visto nunca en mi vida como Tamaraniana o como terrestre, decoraban las paredes. Fueron 5 minutos antes de que encontrara el comunicador que estaba buscando, se veía desgastado y viejo, pero servible. Aún recordaba cómo funcionaba aquel viejo aparatejo, apreté el botón pero el comunicador abandonó mi mano cuando volví a sentir aquel dolor en mi cabeza, estaba controlándome. Solté un chillido y doblé mis rodillas un poco, tratando de mantenerme de pie. El dolor acabó y me permitió respirar, pero no tardó mucho en regresar más fuerte. Un grito de dolor dejó mi boca y caí, rodillas y manos sobre el piso metálico. Esta vez tardó más en desaparecer, sentía mi interior retorcerse de desesperación, lágrimas acumulándose con extrema rapidez en mis ojos. Cuando por fin se fue, comencé a sollozar, levanté mi mirada a la puerta, en donde encontré la mirada maligna de Slade. No tenía voz para gritar pero con lo que me quedó de fuerza, me lancé hacia el comunicador, lo tomé y me levanté, trastabillando hacia atras, mis ojos llorosos fijos en Slade. Apreté el botón y hablé.

- ¡Titanes, ayuda! ¡Slade está en la torre! ¿Chico Bestia? ¿Cyborg? ¿Raven? – mis lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas mientras Slade se acercaba con lentitud. Tomé aire y solté un último grito. - ¡¿Robin?!

* * *

Mis manos seguían temblando, la torre era un desastre. Slade y yo nos habíamos sumergido en una batalla que duró demasiado para agotarme, el problema es que él jamás me atacó. Lo único que hacía era caminar hacia mí, con su mirada perforando mi piel sin piedad alguna, yo era la que lanzaba patadas y alumbraba el lugar con luz verde. Los pasillos eran un desorden y el aire apestaba a quemado.

Cuando me levanté del piso me encontré con su ausencia de nuevo; estaba tan cansada como para buscarlo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mis amigos. Los necesitaba, no podía acabar esto sola, y si no llegaban rápido, él acabaría conmigo.

Arrastré mis pies hasta que llegué a las escaleras, me detuve allí y me recosté contra el primer escalón. Subí la mirada a la oscuridad, mi respiración era lo único que podía escuchar. Temía caer dormida o desmayarme, temía que mientras descansaba, él llegaría y me llevaría de regreso a su guardia. Hice todo lo posible por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero mi esfuerzo no duró demasiado, pues en cuestión de minutos caí en sueño.

_- ¿Asesinato? – cuestioné a mi equipo, mi garganta retorciéndose con la amenaza de lágrimas. Robin se mantuvo quieto, su rostro mostraba un gesto de frustración y confusión, estaba tratando de encontrar una explicación a todo esto. – Robin, yo nunca haría algo como eso… - me defendí con un susurro, temiendo que mi voz se rompiera._

_Raven levantó el control remoto y permitió que la televisión con la reportera hablando continuara su discurso._

_**- Al mediodía, un salón de la escuela Jump City High fue atacado por la integrante del grupo que pasan por el nombre de Jóvenes Titanes. Diez estudiantes fueron severamente heridos mientras cuatro fallecieron. Padres de familia, destrozados por la pérdida de sus hijos, están demandando justicia a la joven titán.** – la voz de la mujer se detuvo y podía sentir mis lágrimas libres por mi rostro._

_Robin nunca quitó su mirada de mí, decepción, tristeza y enojo era todo lo que podía leer en sus facciones visibles. La televisión cobró vida una vez más y esta vez mostró una grabación del pasillo en la escuela, hubo una explosión fuerte en el salón y todo lo que se escuchaba eran gritos de desesperación. La puerta, destrozada por la explosión, mostró a una figura salir del salón junto con una oleada de humo y fuego. La figura se detuvo en el pasillo y giró un poco, viendo la cámara, después levantó un puño y la cámara fue destrozada. Aquel rostro era el mío. Mi cabello, mi ropa, mi puño. Me habían descubierto…_

- ¡Starfire! – mis ojos se abrieron débiles y me encontré con un chico verde a mi lado, confusión se desbordaba de sus ojos. Sonreí y extendí mi mano hacia él. Por fin, estaba salvada.


	16. Chapter 16

_**7 de junio **_

_**Yo sé lo que vi, Slade estaba en la torre, importaba poco si los titanes no hallaron rastro de él. Chico Bestia dice que me encontraron al pie de la escalera, herida y atrapada entre el mundo real y el mundo del sueño. La mañana siguiente Bestia me informó que no había prueba alguna de que Slade estuvo aquí. Otra emergencia los sacó de la torre pero esta vez me permitieron estar en la enfermería y con un comunicador amarrado a mi cuello en caso de que mi agresor volviera. Pero nada sucedió en su ausencia. **_

_**Aún recuerdo el rostro del pelinegro cuando desperté en la enfermería. No podía negar que parecía preocupado, o eso es lo quiero creer…**_

Mis ojos verdes se enfocaron en mis manos, ya no temblaban tanto como aquella noche, mi corazón estaba tranquilizándose cada vez más. Lo único que me seguía comiendo los pensamientos era la falta de huellas de Slade.

Chico Bestia entró rápido a la enfermería con algo envuelto en su mano.

- ¡Mira, mira! Hay una nueva tienda vegetariana a cuatro cuadras de la pizzería, esta es su famosa hamburguesa. ¡Es deliciosa! ¿Quieres probar? – anunció bestita con sus ojos brillando de felicidad y sentándose a los pies de mi cama.

- ¿Encontraron algo? – pregunté por enésima vez ese día. El chico suspiró con la boca llena y negó, sus ojos ahora llenos de preocupación.

Dejé mi diario en la mesa junto a la cama e imité su suspiro, mis ojos ahora en el techo. "Yo sé lo que vi", aquella frase pasó una y otra vez por mi cabeza. El único sonido por varios minutos eran los colmillos del chico verde triturando su alimento.

- Cyborg está revisando las grabaciones de esa noche. – intentó darme esperanza. Sonreí un poco y asentí, eso les ayudaría a creerme.

- Tú me crees, ¿verdad? – pregunté, desgarrando mis ojos del techo y enfocándolos en los tonos verdosos de su piel.

Su cabeza giró hacia mí y se pintó una sonrisa amplia en su boca.

- Claro que sí Starfire – dijo sin dudar, ofreciéndome el último pedazo de su hamburguesa. Fruncí y sacudí mi cabeza, negando su oferta. Se encogió de hombros y lo arrojó a su boca.

El tiempo pasó y ninguna noticia buena del chico metálico. El cielo se tiñó de negro, la noche declarando victoria sobre el día. Chico Bestia ganó su primera ronda de cartas y orgulloso decidió tomar un descanso. Pero antes de que saliera a conseguir comida, una discusión fuera de la enfermería lo detuvo por completo. Ambos, congelados, miramos la puerta tratando de descifrar de qué trataban los gritos. Pude reconocer la voz de mi exlíder y Chico Bestia me aclaró en un susurro que la otra voz era la de Cyborg.

- ¡Robin trata de entender! – finalizó Cyborg antes de que el pelinegro entrara a la enfermería, las facciones de su rostro mostraban sorpresa, enojo y podía jurar que también preocupación. Cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y esperó a que los últimos integrantes del equipo entraran.

Cyborg y Raven entraron atrás de él, el chico de metal no despegó la mirada de sus pies y mi mejor amiga ocultaba su rostro con su capucha. El silencio que invadió el lugar era insoportable.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté por fin, temiendo la respuesta que venía.

- Cyborg revisó las cintas de seguridad – aclaró Robin, su antifaz puesto en mí.

- ¿Y? ¿Vieron a Slade? – preguntó el chico verde.

- No, no había nadie en la torre, te vimos a ti. Starfire, estabas peleando con el aire, contigo misma, no había absolutamente nadie contigo. – murmuró Cyborg, su voz pedía perdón a gritos.

Mis ojos se agrandaron por sorpresa y terror. Tenía que ser una broma, él estuvo allí, me persiguió por toda la torre, me atormentó. ¡Mentira!

- Mientes – susurré, mis orbes verdes trasmitiendo nada más que horror. – Algo tuvo que haber hecho, tal vez le hizo algo a las cámaras para que no lo detectaran. – traté, buscando la simpatía de uno de mis compañeros.

- Star tu sabes que nadie puede modificar mi sistema – se defendió Cyborg.

Robin era una estatua frente a mi cama. El silencio nuevamente nos cubrió y fue roto solamente por los pasos de Robin, cobrando vida de nuevo. La puerta se abrió y él salió.

- Chicos, tiene que haber una explicación – el hombre animal soltó al aire, Raven dio media vuelta y siguió al líder, sin palabra alguna.

- Venga Bestita, deja a Star descansar – cybrog tomó a su amigo del brazo y con una sonrisa triste se despidió de mí.

_**7 de junio (Continuación)**_

_**Es casi media noche, ninguno de los titanes me ha vuelto a visitar. Sé que Chico Bestia ha intentado, pero no lo dejan, entre mi mejor amiga y el chico robot lo detienen con excusas tontas. En algún momento salí y me escabullí por los pasillos hasta que llegué a la puerta de la sala. Los escuché discutiendo sobre mí. Consideraban sobre que hacer conmigo y el por qué me había tomado la molestia de inventar toda una historia sobre Slade. ¿Por qué no me creen? **_

La media noche clamó su trono y las vidas en la torre fueron lentamente a sus respectivos cuartos a recargar energías para el siguiente día. Cuando Chico Bestia se despidió de mí, me avisó que podía ir a mi cuarto y después se marchó cabizbaja.

Ahora yacía en mi cuarto, recostada en el piso junto a la ventana, las luces de la ciudad bailaban sin parar. En mi mente contaba cada casa o apartamento que apagaba sus luces para dormir. Aunque mi corazón se retorcía, no tenía lágrimas para derramar, solo suspiros para dar. No estaba loca….lo que vi fue lo que pasó…Slade estaba allí, Slade me hirió…¿cierto?


	17. Chapter 17

**He aquí otro capitulo, cosas se van a poner MUY confusas... xD pero bueno, disfruten, y he decidido que intentaré responder a sus preguntas o rwvies individualmente en el siguiente capitulo, así puedo aclarar cosas aun más. En fin, DISFRUTEN! Love you all!**

* * *

_**8 de junio**_

_**Por fin pude dormir, mis sueños fueron atormentados por mi amo. Era un cuarto oscuro y me veía en ojos de alguien más. Slade corría sus manos por mi cuerpo y mi otro yo no estaba precisamente apartándolo. Mi mente gritaba desesperada que se detuviera, pero mis manos lo atraían más a mí. En un momento su máscara desapareció y sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos. Cuando mis ojos por fin se ajustaron a la oscuridad, pude ver el rostro de mi amo. "¿Robin…?" Me desperté bruscamente debido a un fuerte dolor en mi nuca, donde el cable aún salía. **_

Chico Bestia entró a mi cuarto y me sacó, llevándome a la sala para que desayunara algo. Las puertas se abrieron y revelaron a Cyborg explorando los canales del televisor recientemente arreglado. La chica de la oscuridad estaba utilizando sus poderes para componer las ventanas rotas y redecorar el piso. La sala comenzaba a verse como antes.

- ¡Buenos días pequeña! – gritó entusiasmado Cyborg cuando las puertas se cerraron atrás de nosotros. Decoré mi rostro con una sonrisa ante la felicidad que mostraba el hombre al verme. Sacudí mi mano, saludándolo y con la misma sonrisa que tenía yo, regresó su atención al gran televisor. Raven volteó su mirada hacia mí y por primera vez, ladeó una sonrisa.

- Buena mañana, Raven – solté, respondiendo su sonrisa, lo único que recibí en respuesta fue su cabeza asintiendo, pero eso era suficiente.

El chico verde y yo compartimos el resto del desayuno que había preparado el dueño del restaurante, Cyborg. ¡Era exquisito! Hace tanto que no comía así.

- ¡Cyborg, esto es una delicia! – terminé mi plato y exclamé, el chico metálico se posó tras de mí, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero sus ojos soltaban sólo orgullo.

- Me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado, Star. – respondió, sacando del mini refrigerador una lata, parecía soda, pero estaba segura de que no lo era.

- ¿Dónde está Robin? – me atreví a preguntar, Cyborg mantuvo su rostro tranquilo mientras bebía de su cerveza, pero pude notar que Raven se detuvo y giró un poco, mirándome por la esquina de sus ojos.

- Está en su cuarto, saldrá pronto. – contestó Cy regresando a su sillón preferido.

Mostré una mueca y me levanté, seguida por Chico Bestia, me senté cautelosa en el sillón y me dispuse a escuchar la misma discusión de siempre en cuestión a quien tiene posesión del control remoto. Minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y emergió mi exlíder de la oscuridad.

- Buenos días titanes – saludó, sus ojos clavados en los papeles que reposaban en sus manos. Mi corazón se llenó de felicidad y nostalgia al escuchar ese saludo, y por primera vez desde hace cinco años, me sentí bienvenida.

Los titanes saludaron y ante la falta de mi voz, Robin levantó la mirada, encontrándome asomada desde el sillón. Su rostro se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Buenos días Starfire – murmuró y asintió la cabeza antes de seguir su camino a una de los nuevos monitores de seguridad.

Mordí mi labio y me enderecé, ocultando mi rostro sonrojado. ¡Me habló! ¡Tras una frialdad de cinco años, por fin había una pisca de simpatía y amabilidad! Pero mi mente pintó el recuerdo de mi sueño, y el rostro de Robin tras la máscara de Slade perturbó mi corazón una vez más.

* * *

El día fue un parpadeo al pasado, sonrisas, peleas entre el cibernético y el bestia sobre videojuegos, Raven rodando sus ojos ante las tonterías dichas, mi risa resonando en la sala, paseos al restaurante de Cyborg. Lo único que me molestaba en el fondo de mi ser era Robin parado siempre atrás con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, pero podía apostar que una mirada nerviosa habitaba tras su antifaz.

La noche regresó a los cielos y como siempre, cada titán se esfumó. Pero esta vez, me quedé en el sillón de la sala, rodeada de nada más que silencio y oscuridad, recordando cada instante de ese día y descifrando como escribirlo en mi diario. Cuando la madrugada fue marcada en el reloj, la puerta tras de mí se abrió y, temerosa, levanté la mirada. Mis ojos, ya ajustados a la oscuridad, pudieron captar la silueta de un hombre.

- Slade – murmuré, ahogando mi voz en la almohada que estaba sujetando. La figura se quedó de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, haciéndome temblar. Luego bajó los pequeños escalones y dio pasos tranquilos hacia el sillón. Cerré mi puño bajo la almohada, lista para iluminarlo y atacar.

- ¿Star? – la voz de Robin rompió el silencio y mi puño se relajó. Suspiré y me levanté. Mi cuerpo seguía tiritando y mi corazón galopó a mi garganta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello y oculté mi rostro contra su hombro, el respaldo del sillón separándonos. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó intrigado.

- Oh Robin, pensé que Slade había regresado, pensé que esta vez me atraparía. – mi voz se quebró, y aquellos sollozos que había guardado salieron al aire. Sus brazos me rodearon y sin esfuerzo alguno, me levantó del sillón y me sentó en el respaldo.

- Star, Slade no te va a hacer daño. – me aseguró, amabilidad en su voz, pero había algo más que no podía descifrar.

- Perdóname Robin – murmuré, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Su cuerpo se tensó contra el mío, recordando el pasado, y su respiración tranquila se acortó. – Perdóname por el incidente de la escuela, perdóname por haber aceptado la oferta de Slade, perdóname por haberlos lastimado… - tomé un respiro y su corazón se detuvo, prediciendo lo que venía al último. – Perdóname por haber besado a Red…- terminé.


End file.
